My Hart Will Go On
by benedictcucumberpatch
Summary: Set in an alternative universe 2 years after the events of 3x07 and 3x08, Miranda finds herself alone once again after things go awry. Despite this, she manages to bump into someone unlikely, who might just be able to mend her broken heart once and for all...
1. Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Encounter

**Chapter 1**

"Steeeeevieeeeeee!"

Stevie sprinted down the stairs to find Miranda standing impatiently at the front door. "Miranda, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Well, I'm going on a coffee run, and if you don't tell me what you want, then Stevie shall not be getting anything!" Miranda said, laughing as she waited for Stevie to make up her mind.

"Stevie shall have a strong, black coffee, with two sugars… and no milk, yes please, thank you to you please," she replied. She was glad Miranda had asked her - since Miranda and Gary had spilt up, she had refused to get coffee from the restaurant, which meant if Miranda made a mistake, it was another ten minute walk to get more coffee. And, Stevie would have said that most times Miranda forgot, or made a mistake in the order.

Miranda nodded. "I'll be back in ten to fifteen minutes!"

Stevie, while irritated that Miranda had given her a heart attack, was glad that Miranda was going out to get coffee. It had been 3 months since Miranda and Gary had gone their separate ways, and slowly, Stevie was starting to see the old Miranda come back.

"_I don__'__t think this is a good idea,__" __Gary said quietly as he sat Miranda down in the restaurant._

"_What is a good idea?__" __Miranda was unsure of what exactly Gary was talking about. Was it the most recent idea she__'__d had for something on the menu, or the dinner which she had attempted to cook last night? __"__I know I burnt the steaks last night, but I promised you I would clean out the pan.__"_

_Gary shook his head slowly. __"__Us.__"_

"_Us? What do you mean us?__" __It was a total shock to Miranda. Gary and her had been in a relationship for over 2 years now - they__'__d managed to patch up their relationship, but had agreed that marriage probably wasn__'__t the best idea at the time for them._

"_Look, you still don__'__t trust me. I can__'__t take that anymore! I__'__ve been meaning to bring it up for months, but I couldn__'__t bring myself to do it.__"_

_Miranda was starting to choke up. __"__I-I do trust you,__" __she insisted, leaning in closer to try and make eye contact. Gary was looking away._

"_No, you don__'__t. You were jealous when I asked the waitress for another drink! This really is the right thing to do, again. And you know it.__"_

_Miranda huffed. __"__Well, she was LOVELY, wasn__'__t she!? Gary, it__'__s so easy for you to just go out there__… __anybody would have you. It__'__s not so easy for me,__" __she said angrily. And it was true. Gary didn__'__t usually have issues being in relationships, it was normally her that had the issues. _

"_I__'__m not doing this anymore. I can__'__t. For my own sanity. I__'__m struggling too much. I__'__m so sorry Miranda.__"_

Miranda had only just arrived at the coffee shop, and immediately realised she had to call Stevie.

"Stevie? **Really, already? How difficult is it to remember strong black coffee?! **What coffee beans do you want? **Coffee beans? I only asked for a coffee! **Well, apparently you have to decide what type you want. **Uhm, arabica? That****'****s literally the only type of coffee beans I know! **Okay, I think that should be fine." Miranda hung up and muttered under her breath about how no one should be forced to pick coffee beans.

"Hello, and welcome to the Obelis Café store, what would you like to order?" the barista asked in a very nasally, posh voice. _Oh no, _Miranda thought. _I__'__ve accidentally gone into one of the very posh coffee shops!_

_Don__'__t act posh, Miranda. _"Hi, I would two coffees, with the Arabica beans, please?" _Too late!_

"Cold brew or hot?"

"Hot?" Miranda didn't know about cold brew, as to her it sounded crazy. _Who wants cold coffee?! The only time coffee should be cold is when it__'__s in ice cream. And even then it__'__s not that nice!_

"That'll be seven pounds," the barista said casually. Miranda's jaw dropped in typical fashion when she was shocked by something.

"I'm sorry, was that seven pounds? For two cups of coffee?" she said incredulously, as she took the change out of her purse and handed it over to the barista, who quickly placed it in the till. As Miranda stood back and waited for her coffees, she went to explain how ridiculous this was to the barista, until she heard her thoughts become audible behind her.

"It's ridiculous, isn't it?" The voice sounded extremely familiar to her, and as she turned around, she understood why. It was Mike.

"Mike? Wow, I haven't seen you in… in 2 years? How are you?" she asked, a smile appearing on her face. Mike hadn't changed at all in the 2 years that she'd been with Gary.

"Not too bad," he replied. "How are things with Gary?" Immediately Miranda's face dropped, and Mike could tell that something was wrong.

"Not, uh, not too great," she replied, choking up. _Do not cry, do NOT cry! _ "We, um, spilt up, about 3 months ago. He went back on the proposal, so we weren't getting married, or anything, but he found somebody else." Mike frowned, as he collected his coffee. "Sorry. I've been fairly collected recently, so this is a bit out of the ordinary, for me, at least."

"No, no, no, it's okay, I promise. Did you want to sit and talk?" Miranda nodded appreciatively and they went and sat down at a table. She quickly tapped out a text to Stevie that read, **I****'****ll be a little late. **"So… what happened?"

"Well, according to him, there isn't enough trust there. He's moved on now, and is together with Rose, again. Lucky for him," she added, composing herself. "I've moved on too now." _I think. _

"Pathetic," Mike muttered under his breath. He'd never particularly liked Gary - he'd remembered when Miranda had told him about what Gary did when he went to Hong Kong. About Tamara, and the green card. In his opinion, it was something that wasn't forgivable, but perhaps it was just him. "I'm glad you've moved on."

"How about you? Are you in a relationship?" Miranda quickly asked, taking it off the topic of Gary.

Mike shook his head, and let out a short laugh which was tinged with sadness. He hadn't really gotten over Miranda since she had rejected him. Secretly, he was hoping this unplanned meeting could be his second chance with her. "Being totally honest, I still miss you, Miranda. I had a girlfriend called Sarah for 3 or 4 months, but she didn't match up to you. She couldn't. No one does."

Miranda felt her heart melt a little, and then it was filled with guilt and sadness. "I am still so sorry about what I did." Mike nodded slowly, realising that Miranda probably didn't feel the same way, until she began speaking again. "But, I realised once Gary and I broke up that I'd made a big mistake from the start. He didn't care enough. Well, he cared for the non-literal honeymoon period, but then he just lost interest."

Mike looked up, surprised at what she'd just said. He wasn't sure if she meant turning him away, or something else, but it gave him hope in his heart.

"I am so sorry, Marple, for what I did." She used his old nickname, which made Mike smile a little. "Is there any way you could forgive me?"

"I can," he replied. "On one condition." Miranda waited for the ultimatum. "Would go out with me tonight? I completely understand if you don't want to, but, I thought I'd ask." Mike waited anxiously for Miranda's response. It was a long shot, but worth a shot in his mind.

"I would be delighted to," Miranda said, "I think this time I might actually have a little black dress." She laughed, as she remembered the police officer incident. In some ways, she was relieved, and thrilled at the same time. She'd wished that she had been able to keep in contact with him, but an incident in which she dropped her phone through a drain ruined any luck at that. Apart from the first couple of dates, her dates with Mike had always gone fairly well.

"Shall I come and pick you at seven?"

"Sounds wonderful," she smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"You never did explain that story to me," Mike chuckled. "What happened to you?"

"Well, it's a long story…"

Mike looked at his watch. "I think I've got time." He smiled at Miranda as she took a sip of her coffee.

"When you first asked me out, Stevie suggested a little black dress while we were out shopping. However, I may have been asked by the store to leave. They took the clothes out of my dressing room and called it a clown outfit! It was very rude. So then, on our second date, I was going to use that costume because I thought I would be able to go back into the shop, but it didn't quite work. Then my what I call Mother was so desperate for me to go on the date, she made me swap places with her. It almost worked," she finished, exhaling after her long paragraph. Mike just chuckled.

"Damn," Mike said, checking his watch. "I have to dash now, and get back to work, apparently there's an important report that needs to be done. But, I'll see you tonight, Quirky."

"See you later," Miranda said, as he slowly leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She couldn't help but grin to herself as she walked back home.


	2. Chapter 2 - Little Black Dress

**Chapter 2**

"What took you so long?!" Stevie complained, as she took her coffee from Miranda. She took a sip before immediately spitting it out. "And why is the coffee cold?" 

"It… is… a cold brew! Latest trend," Miranda stuttered. "And I did send you a text to let you know I would be late."

"You said a little late, not 2 hours late! I thought you'd been attacked by coffee connoisseurs," Stevie retorted as she poured the coffee down the kitchen drain, coming back with her oversized cup and some instant coffee. Miranda signalled for Stevie to bring out Heather, which she did with delight. "What have you done today, to make you feel proud?!"

"I paid three pounds fifty for that coffee! And thank you Heather, for I ran into someone," Miranda said, leaning across the counter. "And got a date."

"Well, well, well! Miranda is finally meeting new people!" Stevie said excitedly as she high five Miranda, before Miranda tilted her head.

"Technically, I don't think he's necessarily someone new," she said simply, as she sat up on the counter. Stevie looked at Miranda in confusion, before her jaw dropped. "But I mean, you could consider it that, but no actually, that doesn't make sense now."

"And this is where Heather is not proud," Stevie began. "You are not going on a date with Gary. He's toxic, and you deserve much better than him!" she yelled angrily at Miranda, who placed a single finger over Stevie's mouth and whispered _ssshhhhh _to her.

"Oh, would you calm down?! It's not Gary," Miranda said, clearing up confusion. "It's Mike."

Stevie's mouth dropped even more as she looked at Miranda. "Reaaaalllyyy?" The only reason she was astonished was due to the fact Miranda had rejected Mike, which for most people would not cause that person to be on their favourite list of people.

"Yes," she smiled. "Now, what time is it?"

Stevie looked at her phone. "Almost 6:15. You know, now I can understand why you were lat-"

"Bum, bum, bummery! He's picking me up at 7! I have to get ready!" Miranda cried, panicking as she ran up the stairs.

"I'll give you a hand," Stevie laughed hysterically. Miranda nearly always had trouble getting ready for dates. Stevie went into Miranda's bedroom to find her picking through her wardrobe, attempting to find something. "Looking for this?" Stevie teased, as she held up Miranda's little black dress on a coat-hanger.

"Ho-how?!" Miranda gasped. She was surprised as she did not remember buying that particular dress. "You've got that wrong, I don't own a little black dress."

"I bought one for you!" Stevie said excitedly, very proud of the work she'd done. "I knew this day would come. At least, I hoped for it. Would have been very depressing if I'd have had to bury this dress with you. Plus, I vowed to myself to never go shopping with you again. It's terribly embarrassing, you know."

"Yes, thank you!" Miranda looked surprised and slightly confused as she took the dress, not looking away from Stevie as she went into the bathroom and practically threw on the dress, shoes, and a necklace. Necklaces were a rarity for Miranda to wear. Most of the time when she wore trinkety necklaces, she ended up stuck in the conveyor belt at a sushi restaurant. As she came out of the bathroom, Stevie smiled.

"Miranda!" Stevie grinned. "Credit where credit is due, I think you might just have the allure tonight!"

"Thank you caller," Miranda smirked. She had to agree, she thought she looked rather nice. "I am the queen of allure, as of this moment."

"Pfft," Stevie said, brushing off Miranda's comment. "If Mike wasn't already going out with you, I'd be the one he'd pick," she laughed.

"What's the time?"

"6:57 and 24 seconds. Not long now," Stevie chuckled, as Miranda paced around the room. Suddenly, a knock at the door made her jump and fall over, as she stood up, and Stevie placed herself carefully behind her.

As Miranda opened the door, exasperated with her own clumsiness, she saw Mike standing there smiling. "Hi," she breathed, as she stepped outside.

"Mike, a word please," Stevie smiled tauntingly, as she pushed Miranda back outside and closed the door. "I know that she broke your heart when she rejected her, but, believe it or not, I think she missed you. She meant to call you, but she dropped her phone down a drain. So, don't hurt her. Or I will hurt you. But then again, if she hurts you, let me know, and I'll tell her Heather Small and Stevie are very angry with her." Mike nodded slowly, as he opened he door and let out a nervous laugh.

"What was that about?" Miranda questioned, as Mike took her hand and they left her apartment, getting into his car.

"Something about Heather Small," he reassured as he started the ignition. "I see you got the little black dress," Mike smiled as he admired how lovely Miranda looked.

"Well, I did try."

"And you look stunning."

"Thank you."

_I knew you would._


	3. Chapter 3 - Strictly Sneaking In

**Chapter 3**

_8:37, _read Stevie's phone as she turned it on to check the time. Miranda had told Stevie that she would be home about 9:30, so Stevie still had a good hour or so until she got home. _Time for Strictly! _she thought to herself, but as she was going to sit down, she heard a knock on the door. While she went to open the door, she prayed that Miranda hadn't done anything stupid.

"Gary?" Stevie said in surprise. Gary stood outside the door, holding a bunch of flowers in his hand.

"Is Miranda here?" he asked, trying to peek inside the flat.

Stevie shook her head. "If you're trying to get her back, I don't think that's the best idea." Gary sighed and checked his watch impatiently.

"How come she's not home? Miranda's not normally out this late," Gary said. While Stevie hated to admit it, he was right, Miranda didn't usually go out past 9 by herself. _Do I tell Gary she__'__s with Mike, or just anyone? _"Look, I'm sorry. I just wanted to apologise to her, and ask if she could forgive me."

"She's out on a date, Gary. Please, don't go chasing her up." Stevie felt bad saying this, considering Gary had been Miranda's true love for over 16 years, but he'd also hurt her in more ways than one.

"Stevie, I realised I made a massive mistake, with what I did. Can you tell her I stopped by? At least let me know what she says." Gary added.

Stevie nodded slowly, even though she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. "Maybe you should have thought about that before you broke off the relationship."

"One more thing… Who is she on a date with?"

She laughed nervously, and tried to brush off Gary's question. "Um, uh, nobody you'd know, or be interested in knowing!" she lied, shutting the door on Gary.

_Well, that wasn__'__t awkward at all, _Stevie thought to herself as she stood behind the door, taking in a deep breath. _Back to Strictly!_

_**Outside the door**_

"So, that's how Stevie ended up having *shenanigans* with my old french teacher, IN MY FLAT!" Miranda shivered as the memories came back.

Mike laughed hard, as he composed himself. "And she didn't ask either, or let you know?" Miranda shook her head as she put the key into the door.

"Di-did you want to come in for a cup of tea, or coffee, or something?"

"As long as you don't force me to pick my own coffee beans!" Mike replied, as he stepped inside. "Hi Stevie," he said, as Mike went to use the bathroom. However, Stevie had been asleep, and waking up to the smell of coffee caused a sense of confusion.

"Miranda! Mike! Why is there coffee? Is it morning? Did I really sleep that long?!" Miranda just laughed as Stevie panicked, went and grabbed her before she ran down to the shop.

"It's 9:45 at night," she reassured. "Mike's just coming in for a coffee."

"Should I-?" Stevie asked curiously, referring to whether or not she should leave. Miranda nodded, as she finished putting the sugar into his coffee. "Miranda, there's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Gary stopped by earlier." Miranda let out a sigh, stirring the cup of coffee rather angrily. "He wanted to apologise."

"Apology not accepted," said Miranda harshly, unaware that she had just thrown the spoon into the sink. "I'm not interested in him anymore. I'm done with him, I am living a Gary free lifestyle now, and happy with it."

"Are you sure?" Stevie knew that Miranda was ticked off by what Gary had done, but she wasn't sure if Miranda was actually happy without Gary, or whether she'd gone out with Mike just to spike him. Miranda nodded, pointing to the bathroom, and smiling.

"I really enjoyed that dinner tonight, Stevie," she confessed. "I don't want to have to think about Gary now."

"Well," Stevie sighed. "I'll leave you two now, I guess."

"Thank you please to you please," Miranda smirked, as she waved goodbye to Stevie and closed the door.

"Stevie hasn't changed at all," commented Mike as he sat down on the couch, and took the cup of coffee from Miranda.

"Neither have you," said Miranda as she too, sat down comfortably. "Not that it's a bad thing, in fact, it's a good thing, because I like you just the way you are," she rambled, eventually being quiet. "Sorry!"

"It's okay," Mike replied, as he gently took her hand. "I, well, that was the nicest dinner I've had in a long time."

Miranda felt herself smile. She couldn't tell yet if she was developing feelings for Mike (actual feelings, unlike before), but she highly suspected it. In some ways, she saw it as a blessing, and also regretted, that she hadn't quite seen how he had looked at her in the past. But she saw it now.

She would admit, that it was the same look she'd seen Gary give her when they'd first gotten engaged, and which she'd felt the same way. The look which made everything a little bit out of focus, except for the person in front of her. Slowly, however, she'd seen that look disappear from Gary's eyes. Yet, as she reflected on her and Mike's previous relationship, she realised he had always looked at her that way. And as Miranda pondered on this thought, she realised that maybe, just maybe, she might now have been looking at him in the same way.

"Quirky?" Mike waved his hand gently in front of her face. "Everything alright?"

Miranda apologised and smiled. "Sorry," she said, a little embarrassed. "No, I mean, yes. I really enjoyed tonight, as well."

"There's something I was meaning to ask at the restaurant, but I couldn't quite muster up the courage to say it. Is there any chance you would consider being my girlfriend again?" Mike asked, a tinge of hope in his voice.

Miranda leaned in slowly and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. She felt herself smiling as she pulled away, and saw Mike do the same.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Mike said, his voice full of shock, but with uplifting happiness at the same time, and Miranda nodded in response. "I was thinking, if'd you'd like to come over for dinner tomorrow. I never did quite make up for what happened at the dinner party!"

"Sounds like a plan," Miranda agreed. Mike then slowly stood up and headed towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow night," he grinned, planting a kiss on her cheek as he gently closed the door.

"Well, that went well!" Stevie said as she popped out from Miranda's bedroom.

"OH MY GOD!" Miranda screamed, turning around instantaneously. "What in the name of all things holy were you doing in my bedroom?!" She was attempting to calm down after the fright Stevie had given her. She placed her hand over her now pounding heart and took a deep breath in. "I swear I closed the door, and you left! I saw it myself!"

"Yes," Stevie said in a very matter of a factly voice, "but I left something here. So I borrowed the ladder from Penny and snuck in."

"You snuck in," Miranda repeated, reeling at what had happened. "To my house. You could have just knocked!"

"Well, when you put it like that… but yes, I guess I did. Anyways, that's not important! That seemed like it went well," Stevie said quickly, changing the subject as for Miranda to stop getting angry with her. 

Miranda nodded, and let out a sigh. "I think it did. But wait, you said that _Gary _stopped by? What was that all about?"

Stevie exhaled, exasperated with everything that had been going on with Gary and Miranda. She now wished that she'd never brought it up with Miranda, but because she had, she had to be honest. "He came round with flowers," she began nervously, "and wanted to speak to you."

"Really?" Miranda said, irritation present in her voice. "I don't know if he hasn't figured this out yet, but I am finished with having a _Garyful _lifestyle. I am perfectly happy now, without him."

"Are you going to call him back? I mean, Gary."

"Pfft, am I going to call him back?!" Miranda laughed hard. "Stevie's funny! No, of course not."

"Okay," Stevie said nervously, unsure of whether Miranda was being serious or not. "Mike seemed really happy tonight, to be back with you again."

"It was lovely, Stevie. You have no idea."


	4. Chapter 4 - Bucket Full Of Soz

**Chapter 4**

"Stevie, what time is it?" Miranda asked groggily. Despite her attempts to come down the stairs carefully, she still found herself tripping on the third to last step.

"It's 9:57, you slept in again!" Stevie was pacing around the shop with a notebook, tapping the pen against her head anxiously. "And don't give me the 'oh, there was traffic' excuse!"

"The car broke down. The train was late. I was chasing a white rabbit?"

Stevie sighed. "Let me remind you, you live upstairs!"

"What's so important that is making you pace around the shop like a mouse in a microwave?" Miranda giggled, then composed herself. "Mouse in a microwave, never gets old!"

"We need to hold a summit again," Stevie said, sitting down at the desk with a big grin on her face.

"You're blowing this way out of proportion, I've been on a date with Mike before!"

"And let us list all the things that have gone wrong, shall we? You got arrested, swapped places with Penny, galloped out, sung the Police, embarrassed Penny, pretended you were a scuba diver, opened the door in only Spanx and a moustache, threw your lamb out the window, said you had a horrible disease instead of the word for exotic fruit, aaaaaand majorly offended your boyfriend's father."

"Yes thank you," Miranda said, shushing Stevie. "But I am much more mature now, and some of those weren't even my fault!"

"You said that the last time," Stevie muttered, as she continued to scribble down on her notepad. The opening of the door signified the arrival of Penny.

"Miranda, are you married yet?" Penny said, walking in without even saying hello.

"No, but I'm holding another summit… Miranda has a date! Finally!" Stevie grinned, watching Penny's jaw drop as she went over and stood next to Miranda.

"Oh, Miranda, who's this man?! I must meet him!" Miranda laughed, and shook her head. "It's not a man?! Or have you finally agreed to get married to Benji, he has been waiting very patiently…"

Miranda looked at her mother in confusion and shock. "And a good morning to you too, Mother. It most certainly is a man! I know Stevie and I pretended we were lesbian lovers, but I'm not actually a lesbian," she confirmed. "It's someone you've already met. And Benji?! Really?!"

"Well, he's almost as insane as you are, so you'd probably work together just fine. And who? Is it Gary?" Penny asked, leaning in towards Miranda.

"Not Gary either."

"Oh, it must be! I don't know of anyone else, Stevie, can you think of anyone? I mean, she scared off everyone else recently, when she rolled down the main street and said she was a steamroller." _Am I here?! _Miranda thought. _I think I__'__m here!_

"Keep trying," Stevie hinted. "You've met him before, and didn't quite get off to the best start with one of his family members…" _Get off to the best start? She nearly ruined all my chances with Mike!_

"You don't mean Valeri-I mean, Mike!?" Penny stammered. "Didn't you reject him for Gary?"

Miranda cringed at what her mother had just said. The way that Penny had put it sounded awful, but upon further thinking, she realised that there wasn't any nice way to put what she had done. "Yes, that's him." Thinking about it further made Miranda's stomach churn with guilt, so she decided to put those thoughts away. "It's actually a second date," she said quickly, changing the subject.

Penny nodded approvingly, before adding, "and nothing went wrong on the first date?"

"Well, except for Stevie sneaking in," Miranda sent a glare over to Stevie, "it went rather well, thank you very much."

"And where exactly is this date?" Penny shuddered at the idea of Miranda in a restaurant, or a public place in general, but at least Miranda had improved in recent years.

"It's at Mike's house. He's going to cook dinner for us, it's meant to be an apology for what happened at the dinner party." Stevie and Penny just looked at each other, both able to read each other's minds.

"This totally is a thing," Stevie whispered, chuckling to Penny as they watched Miranda angrily place her hands on her hips.

"It is not a thing, it is a date! He's just having me over for dinner," Miranda protested, which was unheard due to the cackles of laughter which were coming from Stevie and Penny. This wasn't helped by Tilly's arrival with Charlie, who immediately started laughing, despite not knowing what they were laughing at. "Oh, be quiet! It's just a date, I don't see what the big deal is!"

"So, Queen Kong… what's this all about?"

Stevie quickly ran over to Tilly to explain, but accidentally ran into Charlie. "Bucket full of soz!" he exclaimed as Stevie shuddered, and stood next to Tilly. "Tell our lovely, clueless, friend Miranda, that if someone invites you to their house for dinner, alone, it totally is a thing."

"Oh, excellamundo! Does Kong have a date?!" Miranda nodded irritably. "Well, make sure you look half decent!" _I always look half decent! What is Tilly on about?_

Miranda went over to where Tilly was standing, only to be interrupted by yet another person entering. "I swear, if it's Gary, I wil-" Miranda was cut off by herself as she turned around to find that it was no other but Gary.

"Well, that was a bit scary, but Gary? What are you doing here?"

"Miranda, look, I'm really, truly, sorry. I came to apologise, but you weren't there the other night. I know what I did is awful, but I can't stop thinking about you." Miranda turned to Stevie, who just shrugged her shoulders and stood very still.

"Look, Gary, I forgive yo-"

"Oh wonderful! Thank you Miranda," he ran up to her, about to scoop her up in his arms, when she placed her hands on his chest. It felt strange, pushing away the man that she'd loved for the best part of 16 years. And it felt strange knowing that she could forgive him, and if she wanted to, things could go back to the way they were. But something nagged inside of her, telling her that it was not the right way to go. "Miranda?"

"I forgive you, Gary. But I've moved on. I don't think it's a good idea for us to be in a relationship anymore," she stammered, wondering if the words that were coming out of her mouth were actually being said by her. It didn't seem real. It didn't _feel _real. Was she really saying this? Would she regret it later? "I don't want to lose you as my best friend, but I can't cope with being in a relationship."

"Is this because of that date?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Everyone knew about it, just no one actually told me who it was."

"Do you need to know?"

"Not exactly."

"Why then?"

"Just a personal thing." He shook his head slightly. "You know what? It doesn't matter. I appreciate us at least being friends. Goodbye, Miranda."

"No, wait. I feel like you should know, because you'll find out somehow. I'm going on a second date with Mike tonight."

Miranda saw the reaction in Gary's eyes when she mentioned his name. She couldn't quite tell whether it was anger, or regret, or both, but she found herself unable to look him directly in the eye anymore. "I hope it goes well." He gave her a gentle hug, and memories of years gone by came flooding back. _Don__'__t, Miranda. You have to move on. _

"Thanks."

Stevie looked at Miranda reluctantly as Gary left. "I didn't think he'd go so far as to come and find you. I thought he'd just leave it." Miranda nodded, and was about to speak before she heard Penny's phone ding in her bag.

"Belinda's organised some idiotic tennis lunch for tomorrow, and wants me to help!" Penny's voice was dripping with forced excitement and annoyance. "Such. Fun."

_**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading everything so far - I really appreciate it! Next chapter will be a bit different, and it**__**'**__**s going to be written from the perspectives of Mike/Gary, in a kind of two perspectives at once thing. I**__**'**__**m really looking forward to writing it and seeing how it turns out.. oh well, haha. I hope you**__**'**__**ll like it**__**… **__**it**__**'**__**s different from what I usually write**__**…**_

_**Sofie x**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Up in The Clouds (Mike)

**Chapter 5**

**Mike**

He can't stop thinking about her.

Perhaps it's the fact that he might have a second chance, but he's feeling optimistic. As if there was something there that wasn't quite there before, as if she might just feel the same way he does. As if he has a second chance with the only true love he's ever really had. When they first dated, he could tell that something was wrong - she wasn't in love with him like he was. She couldn't say those three little words, and when she finally did, she told him that she wanted to marry someone else. He felt like something was different this time. He's thinking that things might go right.

"So, who's this girl?" he heard a colleague tease him as he turned away from his desk. _I must have been not paying attention again._

"Sorry Jason, what did you say?" he mumbled, unaware he's been daydreaming for almost 5 minutes now.

"You're up in the clouds," Jason signalled. "The only other time you've been like this was when you were dating that girl… what was her name again? Mindy? Mandy? Sandy?"

"Miranda," he chuckled, as he returned to his desk.

"You didn't answer my question. Who's the girl?"

"Miranda," he repeated.

He didn't think that he'd ever be able to say her name again with a positive connotation. But now he has, now he thinks he can, and he hasn't felt this confident and cheerful in a long time. He wondered if Gary knew, and if he did how he was feeling. Was he upset? Was he regretful? Was he _hurt? _

He couldn't help but wonder what Gary and Miranda were really thinking. Would Miranda have been happier if she'd stayed with Gary? Or would she be happier with him? Was it right for him to have let her go, go back to Gary, in the first place? Most of these questions, he didn't know how to answer, or how to even contemplate an answer to. Did she really want to date him again? Or was he purely the backup, and if something went wrong Miranda could always go running back to him? He prayed to himself that this wasn't the case, as he didn't know how he would be able to cope if it was.

Mike brought himself back to reality as her realised he had drifted away again.

"Really?!" His co-worker sounded completely shocked, and if Mike was honest with himself, he was surprised too. He nodded, as his co-worker stood up and came closer to him. "If I didn't know you any better, Michael Jackford, I'd say you're in love." _I was, _he thought to himself. _I think I still am. _"What's the best thing about her?"

"I'm not sure if it's possible for me to be able to decide," he said dreamily. He could still remembered the things which he told her about at the dinner party. The dinner party itself hadn't been great, but the aftermath had been wonderful. "She's very funny," he began. "And her smile could probably take the place of the sun itself." _Way to go, Mike. Not cliche at all._

"You're going to end up mentioning her in a news report if you don't start focusing," Jason joked, as he left. _I probably will, _Mike thought to himself as he looked back towards the paperwork that was sitting on his desk.

He didn't even realise that he'd subconsciously written her name instead of the witness he was meant to have written on that line.

"Jason?" His colleague turned around. "Can I get another copy of the witness paperwork?"

_**So I wrote it with the two perspectives but it didn**__**'**__**t really work, so I abandoned that idea and decided to do it in two different chapters. The next one will focus on Gary, hope you enjoy!**__****_

_**Sofie x **_


	6. Chapter 6 - Up in The Clouds (Gary)

**Chapter 6**

**Gary**

He can't stop thinking about her.

Perhaps it's how because of how stupidly he acted towards her, or maybe it was his immaturity, but for once, he feels as if she's not coming back this time. As if he's lost his second chance to someone who always did everything right. Why couldn't he just have trusted her? He kept on saying that she didn't trust him, but where was his trust in her? He wondered how he could mess up as badly as this, but apparently, it was possible. He didn't know if he'd feel the same way with Rose that he did with Miranda. _Unlikely, _he thought.

Gary sat alone in the restaurant, wiping down the bar when he heard an angry voice in front of him. "Sir, 'xcuse me, but I've been waitin' here for fifteen minutes," the man said, jumping up and sitting on the stool.

"I'm sorry, but we've actually just closed."

"Gary, couldn't you tell it was me, messing around with stupid accents?" The man laughed and as Gary looked up, he realised it was his brother, Finn. They had always been rather different. Gary had always been the more artistic of the two, and Finn had been the more academic. Nevertheless, they were as close as any brothers could be.

"Finn, you idiot, what are you doing back?" Gary said, chuckling as he went to give his brother a long overdue hug. "It's been too long."

"I know," Finn sighed. "I was working for a news company in Japan, writing reports, but I got a job back here, so now you have to deal with me everyday," he explained, smirking.

"Finn, that's brilliant! What company are you working for?"

"Southern News. I had my first day of work today, went rather well, I would say! Colleagues seem nice enough." Immediately, Gary frowned at the mention of the company. "What's wrong? Is it not a good company, or something?"

"No, no, it's a good company, it's just…"

"Just what?" Finn leant in closer to his brother. "Spit it out, Gary. You know I can tell when you're hiding something."

"It's stupid."

"Spit it out, or else I'll make you."

"Alright, alright. That's the company that my ex-girlfriend's boyfriend works at." Finn nodded, motioning for Gary to continue. "I broke up with her about 3 months ago. I was so stupid to do that. So now, she's back together with this guy who she was dating, and he's so different from me. When he proposed, and then I did, he had a ring and everything."

"But she didn't pick him," Finn assured. Gary shook his head.

"Well, she has now."

"I mean, I guess that breaking up with her was a stupid thing to do, but can I ask who this guy is? I mean, he could just be a paperboy, or an intern, I wouldn't worry too much about it." _Intern, right._

"Michael Jackford. Does that name ring a bell?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, he's one of the main news readers, I think. He's a really nice guy, genuinely kind person."

"Thanks," Gary muttered. _Of course he is. He even had the guts to tell her he loved her at the dinner party, and what did I do? Arrived with Rose, left alone. He arrived her boyfriend, and left her boyfriend who was in love with her._

"No, no, I'm sorry. I'm just saying, that you don't know how things will turn out, or who you'll meet, or even if their relationship will work. Just, don't give up hope. With her, or with anyone." Gary gave a weak smiled, and Finn gave him a pat on the back. "I'm heading out now, to see Stevie, and the others. Are you going to mope around, or come join?"

"I'll join."

He wasn't sure how this was going to make him feel, whether he'd ever quite feel the same again, but it was worth a shot. If they were both happy, maybe that's the best he could do. _For her._

_**Hey everyone! It**__**'**__**ll be reversing to normal writing style next chapter, which will be set after Chapter 4. These chapters were explaining what was happening after Chapter 4 finished, but before Miranda**__**'**__**s date that night. Thank you VirendraLione for the review - it is much appreciated! **_

_**Sofie x**_


	7. Chapter 7 - It's Only Polite

**Chapter 7 **

"Have you decided on what you're taking to Mike's?"

"What I'm taking?" Miranda looked away from sorting stock, and turned to Stevie. "I have to take something?" This confused her greatly, as it was already 5 o'clock, and really, she should have been getting ready. Was it normal to take something when someone was making dinner for you?

Stevie laughed so hard she snorted, before composing herself. "Of course you have to take something! What did Mike bring when he came over for dinner, those few times?"

"Um…" In all honesty, Miranda couldn't remember. Was she meant to remember this things, and keep them in the back of her mind for all eternity? "Oh, I don't know, it was so long ago, and I don't remember. I don't even think he brought anything!"

"That's where you're incorrect, my massive friend," Stevie began, "he always brought wine, or flowers, or something nice! You need to take something with you. It's only polite."

"It is the right thing to do Miranda," Penny frowned. "You don't want to go scaring him off, now

"Where did you even come from?!" Miranda swore that Penny wasn't there a minute ago. "I can't even pick good wines, how am I going to know what to choose, or what he's even cooking? All the wine I bought was suggestions from Gary or Mike," Miranda sighed. Gary had the good taste, and Mike knew how to drink it. Apparently, drinking from the bottle with a straw was not one of the ways of appropriately drinking alcohol. "Plus, flowers sometimes make him sneeze."

"So why'd he buy you flowers?"

"No idea," Miranda said. It was crazy, now that she thought about it. _If I was allergic to bees, I wouldn__'__t get stung by them just to bring flowers! Maybe that__'__s just me._

"Just ask Gary," Stevie suggested. "You said you were staying friends, right? If you're friends, you can just ask him what he thinks. Surely he can give you a suggestion."

Miranda nodded hesitantly, unsure of if she would ever be able to rebuild her relationship with Gary ever again. She didn't want to lose him as her best friend, but she couldn't bear it if he wasn't happy. He seemed happy enough with Rose, she just hoped it wasn't an act.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Miranda saw Finn, Gary's adopted brother, run through. "Yoooo!" he yelled, slamming the door behind him.

"Finn!" An excited squeal came from Stevie. _That__'__s right, _Miranda thought to herself. _She and Finn dated for a while, back when he was here because we thought there was going to be a wedding. _"What are you doing here?!"

"Stevie," he replied, picking up the petite girl and spinning her around. "I've got a job here," Finn said, grinning enthusiastically like a young boy.

"Finn," Penny said, repeating his name several times. "It sounds familiar, yet I don't remember you. Did you date Miranda? Did she scare you off?"

"Thank you, Mother," she said irritably, cutting off Penny before she could blurt anymore.

"I'm technically Gary's adopted brother, but I'd say we're closer to best friends." Penny looked at Stevie, and nodded approvingly. "I lived with him for about 3 years, from when I was 15. Then we went to different universities, and such."

"And Stevie, you know him?" Penny questioned. Miranda wished that Penny would stop asking so many questions - she _had _met Finn before, in fact, several times. _She probably had too much to drink. As usual. And she says I__'__m embarrassing!_

"Yep," she nodded, "we dated while Miranda and Gary were going to get married, but then Finn had to leave… it was a job in Japan?" Finn mumbled a yes, as Miranda cleared her throat.

"It's all well and good that we're all lovey dovey and that," she said, raising her voice, "but I have a date tonight, and apparently I have to bring something!" _Why couldn__'__t it have been at my flat? Then I wouldn__'__t even have this problem! _"Finn, do you know where Gary is? I was going to ask him for wine suggestions."

"He's busy flying a kite - no, he's cooking, no, he's ill. Gary is ill," he stammered. Finn was an awful liar, and everybody in the room could tell immediately, but they decided to go with it. "Gary… is quite ill, yes, don't want to be going near him." He gave a feeble cough. "I think I've caught it too, oh no, definitely _must be Gary.__"_

Miranda got the hint immediately. "Right, well, are you a wine connoisseur or flower expert? Florist? Is that the word?" Miranda just shook her head as she realised she had been rambling. "The point is, I have to leave in less than an hour and a half, I am meant to be taking something, and no one here even knows what decent wine is!" As Miranda went over to yell at Penny about how she was refusing to help, Finn went and quickly spoke to Stevie, then tapped Miranda on the back.

"Calm down," Finn reassured, "one of my friends in Japan was an expert on wines. He gave me this one before I left," he gestured to one of two bottles in his bag. "You're welcome to use it if you want."

"Finn, that's too kind," Miranda said thankfully, "but I can't accept it. You've only just gotten back, I mean, save it for you and Stevie or something."

"Stevie told me you're going out tonight, with Mike, and he's lovely, honestly, take it." Miranda looked at Finn in confusion. Did he mention Mike? He hadn't been around when she was dating him, so how did he know who Mike is?

"Wait, wait, wait. How do you know Mike?"

"Ooooh," Finn said, nodding his head. "Sorry about that, forgot to tell you. The job's at Southern News, so I work with Mike now."

"Oh, wow, lovely," she replied, her voice filled with sarcasm. "I still can't accept it, it's too much." 

"Take it," Finn grinned as he passed her the bottle.

"Oh… well, alright," she said, inspecting the bottle. _Evergreen Winery - Pinot Noir 2009. _"Wow, this must have cost a fortune… thank you so much!" In reality, however, she didn't know the winery, she had no idea what 'Pinot Noir' meant except that it was a type of red wine, and she didn't know whether the fact it was from 2009 was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Don't you have to start getting ready now, before you're late… again?" Miranda stuck her tongue at Stevie and started to go up the stairs.

"Where are you off to, anyways?"

"Not sure," Finn replied. "I'll probably just end up rolling with it."

"Riiiight. Well, you have fun with that."

"Oh, we will," Stevie smirked, before Miranda pulled a face and ran up the stairs. _Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew. Well, at least he__'__s not 20 years older than her! _

"Darling, make sure you don't mess this one up, like you did previously," Penny called up. Miranda threw her hands up in the air, suddenly jumping as she heard her phone ring.

"Oh, it's Mike!" She quickly picked up the phone. **"****Hi Quirky, how are you? **Marple, I'm good! What's up? **Well****… ****not exactly what I was hoping to happen, but as I was cooking, the oven caught fire and now isn****'****t working. **Oh no, I'm so sorry! Are you alright? **I****'****m fine,** **I was wondering if we could go out to eat, then just come back to mine for a glass of wine? I****'****m really sorry Quirky, I wasn****'****t planning for that. **It's fine, Marple, don't worry. It'll still be wonderful, I'm certain. One of our friends has just arrived back from travels and such, did you want to go out for dinner with them? **Sounds lovely, I****'****m so glad you understand. I****'****ll come pick you up at 7? **See you then, Marple. **Bye.****"**

"Looks like you 3 are stuck with me for tonight," Miranda said, laughing. Stevie, Finn, and Penny looked at her in confusion.

Then, like clockwork, they said together, "What do you mean we're stuck with you for tonight?!"

"Mike's oven has sort of broken down," Miranda explained. "So I said I'd go out to dinner with him and bring a couple of people."

"You do not mean us."

"Yeeesssss, I mean, why not? It'll be great!"

Stevie looked up to Miranda. "I am going to get so short with you in a minute, it won't even be classified short anymore!"

"Too late," she chuckled. "See you at the pub!" Stevie and Finn looked at each other and sighed. Miranda just grinned, running up the stairs to (finally) figure out what to wear and get ready.

"Steeeevieeeee, mind helping me decide what to wear?" Stevie threw an exasperated look at Finn, but got up, and ran up the stairs to help her friend.


	8. Chapter 8 - A Spot of Bad Luck

**Chapter 8 **

Despite the fact that Miranda had originally told Stevie to leave, Miranda decided that having her help her decide what to wear was probably a sensible idea. Pubs were tricky to dress for, Miranda thought. Too dressy and she would look like a 'posho', too casual and she wouldn't be let in. Eventually, Stevie helped her decide on what she had originally picked in the first place, but at least she'd had the second opinion. Stevie had settled on her collared red shirt and a black skirt.

"I have so got the allure tonight," Stevie said, grinning as she looked in the mirror.

"Pfffffttt, I have the allure," Miranda retorted. "My allure is allured to being more allurant by my allure," she said, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"That made no sense!" 

"I know," she sighed. "Do you think we should go now?"

"Probably," Stevie agreed, grabbing her purse and keys off of the countertop. "Unless you want to be late and have someone else get your Marple!" She laughed as she ran down to the ground level of the shop.

'_Your Marple._' The words rang through Miranda's head again and again as she went about her flat, gathering her keys, phone and purse. What made him hers, and what made her his? As she pondered on this, she came to a startling realisation - it felt right. When they had first been dating, Stevie said that Mike was Miranda's plenty of times, and she'd heard others call her the same thing. But she'd never felt it, or believed it was true. Now, she was starting to feel as if it was. She felt a smile creep up on her face, as she stepped out of the flat and locked the door.

"MIRANDA, HURRY UP!" The scream came from Stevie, and in response, Miranda sprinted down the stairs. She almost tripped, but managed to keep herself steady, to find Stevie, Finn, and Mike, waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where's my mother?" Miranda said, annoyance present in her voice.

"Belinda called her for a tennis lunch meeting, or something. Apparently it was important," Stevie explained, as she stood next to Finn. "Eh, she probably would have embarrassed you anyway."

"I didn't know you were friends with Finn," Mike said, smiling as he took her hand. "You look lovely." Miranda felt herself blush, as Stevie and Finn laughed from the side.

"Oh, shut up!" Miranda yelled to Stevie, walking over to her. "Trying to humiliate me, are we?"

"Jealous of the allure, are we?"

"Pretending we're not wearing clothing for teenagers, are we?"

"Got some makeup on our dress…. have we? Damn."

Miranda and Stevie turned around to find Finn and Mike laughing hysterically at their antics. "Really?" Miranda asked, as the two men composed themselves.

"That's uh, that's fairly common," Mike explained to Finn, who just nodded in acceptance. "I think we should get going, or we'll be late for the booking at the pub."

"You had to book the pub?"

"Well, it's one of the 'gourmet' popular ones, apparently. Can't get a table otherwise!"

"Let's go then," Stevie said excitedly, as the convoy headed outside into the taxi, and on to the pub.

_**Stevie and Finn, going home**_

"Wow, Miranda and Mike seemed happy together," Finn commented as he and Stevie got into the taxi to head back to Stevie's apartment. Stevie couldn't help but agree. For the first time in months, she'd seen Miranda properly laugh, and smile. Since she and Gary had broken up, she didn't know if she was ever going to see that again. She just hoped that Gary was coping as well as Miranda was.

"They did," Stevie grinned, taking Finn's hand. "I missed you, Finn."

"I missed you too, Stevie." He felt Stevie's head rest on his shoulder, and he could hear her let out a sigh.

"I just wish I knew if Gary was okay," she murmured. Stevie did not like what Gary had done to Miranda at all, but she didn't want Gary to be miserable for the rest of his life either. "I mean, they used to be the best of friends."

"He'll be fine," Finn reassured. "He's with Rose, at the moment. I think. Gary's just regretful, because he's finally realised what a big mistake he made."

"I knew he'd eventually realise."

"He will be okay. Rose does love him and care about him, a lot. He's starting to move on, and starting to love Rose back. He just wants Miranda to be happy."

"And if that means she's with Mike…?"

"He might have to let her go."

_**Miranda and Mike, Mike**__**'**__**s apartment**_

"Wow, that oven does not look healthy!" Miranda exclaimed, looking at Mike's ruined oven as she stepped into his apartment. Strangely enough, despite the fact that she had never been there before, the oven was the first thing that caught her eye.

Once she'd finished inspecting the oven, she looked around the rest of the apartment. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but it was vastly different from her flat. It was light and airy, versus her vintage and eclectic aesthetic.

"Oh!" Miranda said, realising she'd forgotten to give Mike the bottle of wine. "This is for you," she explained, heading back into the kitchen. "It was meant to be for dinner, but that didn't necessarily work out…"

"Did you pick this?"

"Yes, definitely!" _No, I don__'__t even know what a Pinot Noir is?! What if he doesn__'__t like it? What if it__'__s terrible wine? Thanks a lot, Finn!_

"I've been desperate to try this wine for ages!" he beamed, carefully reading the bottle, then giving Miranda a heartfelt hug. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it," she said, enjoying his warm hug. "I picked it out extra carefully."

"Really?"

"No. I know almost nothing about wine," she admitted.

Mike just chuckled and smiled. He had been expecting the answer, as he already knew that Miranda wasn't necessarily a connoisseur of wines. He'd seen her drink straight out of a bottle before, so he didn't expect anything different.

"Would you like a glass of said wine?" Miranda gave an appreciative nod, as Mike carefully distributed the wine into the glasses.

"So, how did you know Finn?" Mike asked, sitting down slowly on the sofa.

"He's actually Gary's adopted brother," she explained, "but he doesn't really spend that much time with Gary, to be honest. His parents passed away when he was 15, so he was put into foster care with Gary, but he moved away when he was 18 or so."

"Ahhh, right," Mike said, nodding his head. "He and Stevie seem close." 

"They dated for about 3 months, and were so happy together, then he had to move to Japan for work, and they lost contact. Stevie said she's ecstatic that he's back."

"Listen, I have something I need to get off my chest."

Suddenly, Miranda felt her heart pound inside her chest. Was he going to tell her he didn't enjoy the evening, or that he felt like things weren't going the right way? She took a deep breath in, then quietly said, "s-sure, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he smiled, reassuring her. "I wanted to tell you something, but I'm just having second thoughts. It might be too soon."

"No," she said, "please tell me."

Mike took a deep breath and placed his wine on the coffee table. "The truth is, Quirky," he gave a pause, "that I'm still in love with you. And I need to know how you feel, because I don't know if I can cope with not knowing, again. I love you."

"I think you're in a spot of bad luck," Miranda murmured dreamily, much to Mike's dismay. She saw him frown, and she carefully rested her hand upon his own. "Because, Michael Jackford, I'm in love with you too." Miranda paused. "I love you."

And all of a sudden, it clicked in. Relief flooded through her mind as it finally made sense - the way he looked at her, the way she looked at him. Everything she had been feeling was this. She saw Mike smile, and let out a nervous laugh.

"You had me worried there for a moment," he sighed, unable to stop grinning. Slowly, he leant in and placed his lips upon hers. It felt different from what she was used to - his kisses weren't like Gary's at all. Unlike Gary's, Mike's didn't have any hesitance, they didn't hold back. Sweet and caring, versus lusty but hesitant. Despite how much she had loved Gary, it was easy for her to decide which she prefer. Her heart was pounding again, but it was now for good reason. And as they moved away from the sitting room, one thought was running through Miranda's head.

_It finally feels right._


	9. Chapter 9 - Ultra Large Teacups

**Chapter 9**

Miranda stood at the front door of the shop, carefully peeking through the glass. She could see Stevie sitting at the counter working through the bills, and she had to figure out a way to distract Stevie so that she could sneak in without her noticing. _Perhaps I can just walk in, and pretend I__'__d gone to run some errands! That__'__ll work, _she thought, opening the door as if nothing had happened.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Stevie questioned immediately, as Miranda walked in. Miranda was trying to show her best, _'__what do you mean what am I doing?__' _face, but she had an inkling that it wasn't quite working.

"I was just running some errands," she replied hesitantly.

"You weren't here this morning though," Stevie said, raising an eyebrow. "I went up to the flat at 8 and you weren't there."

"I was… having a shower!"

"I also went up 15 minutes ago," Stevie laughed, and it was at this point that Miranda realised she'd lost. _Damn it, Stevie! _"Right, my massive friend, spit it out. You stayed over at Mike's, didn't you?"

"No, maybe, possibly, most likely, chance of rain?" Miranda hit herself on the forehead. "That's a weather report! Alright, yes, I did. I meant to get up early to walk back, because he lives about a mile away, but it was just so nice and relaxing this morning, I sort of got distracted."

She could remember it vividly…

_As Miranda stirred, and slowly woke up, the only thing she could hear was__… __nothing.__ Not that she considered this a bad thing, for this was a warm and comfortable __silence, and she felt as if they barely even needed words to communicate. __His arm__ was__ draped carelessly over her __side, giving her a sense of protection and love. As she inhaled and exhaled deeply, relaxing even more, she felt his arm gently pull her closer to him. She turned her head slightly, and ended up turning so that she was on her back, able to admire his lovely face._

_He looked different in the morning, different without the glasses that usually framed his face. A shy smile crept across her face, as he pulled her to him for a quick ki-_

"Urm, earth to Miranda?" Stevie waved a hand in front of Miranda's face, which frightened her and made her jump back and nearly fall over. Miranda slowly got up, wobbling before holding herself steady.

"Sorry," she murmured, drifting off into her dream world again, before shaking herself back to reality. "Okay, I'm back now. Why were you here so early, anyways?"

"Ohh, rigggghttt. Well, Finn had to go to work early, so I decided to head to the shop. I went to wake you up, and you weren't there because you were off with Mike." Miranda felt herself blushing, and starting to giggle, then stopped.

"Wait, so Finn stayed over?" Stevie nodded. Miranda was about to interrogate Stevie over it when Penny suddenly burst through the door.

"Miranda, you need to come with me, right now."

"Mother, I have a boyfrien-"

"Just come!" Penny's voice was nervous, with a sense of urgency. Her mother never sounded like this unless… well, her mother never sounded like this.

Something was not right.

_**Later**_

"Wait, slow down!" Miranda and Stevie called out to Penny, who was pacing quickly through the corridors of the local hospital. "Mum, stop, explain to me, what's happened? Is anyone hurt? What is going on?!"

Penny quickly turned into a room, when Tilly lay in a hospital bed, sitting up straight and looking exasperated. "Penpen, I told you, I'm fine! I didn't need anyone to come running to say hello."

"Tilly?" Miranda said in utter shock, walking into the room shakily. "W-what happened? Are you alright?"

Tilly nodded in annoyance. "Some idiot rear ended me, and they think I fractured my knee, because it hit the panel in front. It really isn't anything serious. I am marvellousimissimous!" Miranda sighed in relief, her heart almost breaking out of her chest. She had been worried, even terrified, that Tilly had been seriously injured, seeing her in the bed.

"Right, well, there's the bad news. The good news, and the other reason why they took her to hospital, is that Tilly is having a baby!" Miranda and Stevie grinned in happiness for their friend.

"Tilly, that's fantastic! Oh, congratulations!" Miranda ran over and gave her friend a hug, before looking around in confusion. "Where's Charlie?"

"Went off to get some crisps, I think!" The gang laughed - Charlie and his bloody crisps. As the others started to chat about Tilly and Charlie's future, Miranda felt her phone ring in her pocket.

"Hello? **Hey, Quirky! **Oh Marple, you said you were dropping by to organise something for tonight... **Yes... I stopped by the shop but you weren't there... **I am so, so sorry. Tilly was in a car accident - she's okay, but Mum took us to the hospital to say hello. **Really? Tell Tilly I hope she feels better soon! **She'll be alright, only a fractured knee... She found out some good news though, which is wonderful! **Oh fantastic! I can drop by the shop again in about an hour, if you like? **That would be great. **See you then, Quirky. I love you. **I love you too." Miranda hung up the phone to find everyone staring at her. "What?"

"Did Miranda just say I love you?" Stevie looked at her friend with wide eyes. She took great pride in pointing out these things as soon as it came to fruition.

Miranda, however, didn't see what the big deal was. "Yes?"

"I've been waiting for this since you and Gary broke up! I thought I'd never hear you say that again!" Miranda looked and gave a weak smile to Stevie. _It feels right now, because I know I love him, but what__'__s this nagging feeling inside?_

"Well, you're going to have to eat your words then, even though I don't think words would taste all that nice, but hey, maybe that's your thing!" Miranda stumbled, shaking her head. "Tilly, you promise that you're alright in my mother's lovely company?"

"Oh, Penny-lope and I will be fine! Plus, Charlie should be back soon. This hospital trip, c'est nearly finis!" _Right. _Miranda nodded, as she grabbed Stevie and pulled her out the hospital.

_**At the Shop**_

"What was with you and the whole 'I love you', saga?" Miranda asked in confusion as Stevie turned the key into the lock. Stevie stepped inside, in the middle of the carpet.

She looked at Miranda wide-eyed, as if Miranda should have easily known what was going on. "You said I love you," Stevie explained, "so easily!"

"Well, I said 'I love you' to Gary too, I mean, it's not really that difficult!"

Stevie sighed, and placed her hand on Miranda's shoulder. "I give up! Look, come and help me with the stock, will you?" She pointed at massive boxes which were strewn across the floor. "I've imported more of the ultra large teacups to sell!"

"Who is going to buy an ultra large teacup? Who? Who?!" Miranda looked at the boxes in surprise. "You told me off for buying maracas, which actually ended rather well, and now you buy giant teacups?!"

"There's a market!"

Miranda bent over, only for Stevie to squeal and block her nose. "Hah," Miranda laughed, as she started to unpack the boxes. She and Stevie worked for a good fifteen minutes unpacking, giving Miranda plenty of time to contemplate what uses a giant teacup could have. However, she was unaware that the door had just opened, and Mike had just walked in.

"Hi Quirky," he said, sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. Yet, Miranda was so engrossed in sorting out the giant teacups that this gesture came as a complete surprise, and dropped the teacup.

"Oh!" she screamed, turning around, and almost falling over, before Mike caught her. "I am so sorry," she said, smiling sheepishly and getting up. The teacup lay, shattered in several pieces.

Mike offered his hand, helping her up, before helping to pick up the pieces. "I think I should be the one apologising! I can't believe I did that," he apologised. "How much do I owe you, to replace the stock?" Mike took his wallet out, and started getting out his cash.

"No, Mike, it's fine," Stevie assured. "I think Miranda was right in that we-"

"You," Miranda interjected, running off quickly to get a bandaid for her hand.

"Well, that I ordered too much stock. Don't worry about it," she insisted, encouraging him to put his money back in his wallet. "Save it for a nice dinner with the clumsy one over here," whispered Stevie. "So, how are you?"

"A lot happier, recently," he replied, putting his wallet in his back pocket. "And you?"

"Great! It's wonderful that Finn's back. I rarely was able to speak to him while he was away," she explained, picking up the pieces of the teacup. "You and Miranda seem really happy."

"It feels a lot better since we first dated," he admitted, "a bit more two sided. She told me she loves me, and previously, she'd only did that when we broke up. You know what she was like in the restaurant that day!" Mike took a deep breath in. "I wanted to ask her something today. Any chance you could give me a heads up on what you think she'll say?" 

"Don't tell me you're proposing."

Mike shook his head and laughed heartily. "No, not making that mistake again. At least, not yet. I was going to ask her if she wanted to move in with me."

"To be honest," Stevie began, "I'm not sure what she'll think. She's only ever lived with her mum, the boarders, and in here. I don't know what her response will be. It's worth a shot though."

"Perhaps I'll wait then."

"No, you should ask!"

"I'll see." His face was filled with hesitation and anxiety. Ever since Miranda had rejected him, he'd been too nervous to ask her many things. He was hoping that once he'd asked this question, it could give him better insight to how she really felt about him.

Miranda came in, holding her hand to her mouth. "Ouch," she mumbled. "Sorry about having to run off, a piece of teacup ended up in my hand, but it's gone now!"

"Good to hear," Mike replied. "So what was Tilly's big news?"

"Oh, that! She's expecting a baby!"

"Really, with Charlie?" Miranda nodded. "Can't say I saw that one coming." As they started to discuss the awful names which would bestowed against the poor child, Stevie went and stood next to Mike and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Mike here has something to ask you," she informed as Mike suddenly turned to Stevie and mouthed _'__what are you doing?!__' _Miranda looked at Stevie in confusion, wondering what the question could possibly be.

"Go on, Marple," Miranda questioned, stepping closer to him. She could see Mike raising his hand to his face in embarrassment, and felt her heart flutter a little. _Aww, don__'__t be flustered Mike!_

He glared at Stevie, sending daggers to her eyes, and he took a deep breath, composing himself. "I know it might be a bit soon, but…" He paused. Miranda gently placed her hand on his arm and urged him to continued. "I wanted to ask if you would like to move in with me." Miranda felt her stomach fill with butterflies, and immediately Mike pulled away, apologising profusely.

"You didn't let me give an answer," she protested as Mike grabbed his things to leave. He stopped and turned to face her. "Of course I'll move in with you, you idiot." She pulled him to her for a passionate kiss, causing him to be taken aback by her intrepidness; which was vastly different from her usual self.

"Ahem! Stevie is still here!" she interrupted, causing Miranda and Mike to pull away and giggle. "And I told you it was worth a shot." Mike just smiled sheepishly, as Miranda ran upstairs to get some things before she moved in permanently.

"Thanks Stevie," Mike whispered quietly to Stevie. "I didn't think it was going to end up like that."

Stevie couldn't help but notice that his hands were shaking. "You're welcome! A-are you alright?" Mike looked down towards his hands in surprise, and smiled.

"I didn't even notice. It's just… the last person I loved, about 7 years before I met Miranda, passed away on the day she was meant to move in with me," he confided, putting his still quivering hands in his pockets.

"I'm so sorry," Stevie said quietly. Mike shook his head. "Don't be sorry," he said, smiling sadly. He then shook the sad smile off his face and replaced it with a peaceful one. "I couldn't be happier being with Miranda. I have you to thank for this." Miranda then came down the stairs with a small bag of things.

"Shall we go, caller?" he asked, mouthing words of thanks to Stevie once more.

"We shall!" she chirped, taking his hand as they left the shop.


	10. Chapter 10 - A Protest

**Chapter 10**

"Good morning!" Miranda said happily, placing a cup of tea on Mike's bedside table. 3 days had passed since she had moved in with Mike, and she had to admit that after 4 months of being alone, waking up next to someone else everyday was a pleasant surprise.

Mike looked at the cup of tea in awe. Miranda was _never _the first one to get up and out of bed - he'd learnt this when they'd first been dating, and even more recently during the few weeks they'd been together now. "You're up early!"

"Well, it's not that late. I mean, it's only 9 o'clock," she smiled, walking around to her side of the bed. She almost tripped on the tie of her dressing gown, but managed to save herself, and her cup of tea.

"I should probably get up soon," he yawned, sitting up and taking his cup of tea. "Apparently they need a reporter for a protest that's happening today."

"Really? What for?"

"Not exactly sure, to be honest. It's something to do with animal rights, that's all I know!"

"There was a fairy, her name was Nuff. Fairy Nuff!" Mike just laughed and sipped his tea. He placed a kiss on her cheek as he got up to go and have a shower. Miranda flopped back onto her pillow and wondered if she would ever get used to this.

Mike came out of the bathroom, tying his tie. "See you this evening," he smiled, closing the door slowly.

_**At the Shop**_

"So, how are the giant teacups selling?"

"Quite well, actually!" Stevie replied. "Some school which was doing 'Alice in Wonderland' for their school play came and took all but one of the teacups away, so we made a nice profit from that."

"Alice in Wonderland?"

"Yes, for the tea party scene… Surely you know!?" Miranda nodded, before Stevie sat down in the chair, ready to interrogate Miranda. "So… how is living with someone else again like?"

"It's actually not that different," she admitted. "It's just nice not to be alone!"

"Are you saying that you were alone on changing the duvet night?" Stevie stood up angrily and looked at Miranda. "Or on Miranda and Stevie's meet at six for chick flix, pick and mix and bix fix?"

"No, of course I'm not saying that! It's just that-" Miranda was interrupted by Tilly's sudden arrival.

"Queen Kong, Stevie!" she chimed, only to have to check her phone. "Bear with… bear with… … bear with… back. Right, Kong! I'm having a baby shower, do you still have that baby stuff?"

"From when?" Miranda stared at Tilly wide eyed. She didn't remember having baby stock recently, and if they had, Stevie hadn't informed her about it. Even when they did had baby stock, it all went rather badly when it ended up in her flat. She was meant to have had a date with Gary that night, and it ended up with Gary thinking she was obsessed with children.

Tilly huffed in annoyance and threw her hands up. "I need baby-min focus! You know, from when Gary first came back!"

"That was over 7 years ago!" Tilly just sighed and placed a hand on Miranda's shoulder.

"Could you order it in… pretty please, Kong?" Miranda let out an 'ugh' of dismay, and took a deep breath in, getting ready to explain to Tilly.

"We are a joke shop. It is 5 o'clock in the afternoon. Even if we ordered it right now, we don't even know when said baby shower is!" She also couldn't help but remember the last time she went to a baby shower. If she had to hear anything remotely similar to 'wittle booties', or 'vestie westies', she would simply scream.

Tilly looked deep in thought, then seemed to come back to reality. "The shower is… the day after tomorrow."

"The day after tomorrow?!" Stevie and Miranda looked at each other in shock. "No way we can do that," they said together. "Sorry Tilly."

"Oh, bozolairs! Now the baby-min has to be completely redone. I was even going to invite you, but actually, that's probably not a good idea, with your track record Kong!" Tilly laughed hard before slamming the door on her way out.

Miranda looked at Stevie in bewilderment. "I am not that bad!"

"You really are," Stevie said, moving to the door to change the sign on the front of the door to closed, yet she was bowled over by Finn, who jerked the door open forcefully.

"Finn?" Stevie said, as she took hold of Finn, who was holding his head in his hands. His face was red, and streaked with tears, a far throw from his usually carefree expression. As Stevie tried to get him to sit down, Miranda felt her stomach twist and churn. "Finn. Calm down," Stevie soothed. "Please, what's wrong?"

"The report," he sobbed, his breath quick and sharp. "W-we were at the protest-"

"What protest?!" Miranda blurted out, immediately thinking of Mike. He had told her this morning that he was reporting at a protest, and now her heart was pounding harder than she could ever remember. _No. It can__'__t be the same protest, it can__'__t._

"We were reporting about this protest, f-for animal rights," Finn stuttered, sniffling and barely getting the words out. _It__'__s the same protest__… __no. It can__'__t be. It__'__s a fluke. It must be. _He wiped his red eyes on his work shirt, which all of a sudden Miranda noticed was dusty and dirty. "Mike and I." _No, no, no, no. _"We were talking about the protest, reporting to the cameras, and the different political sides, and then we hear these bangs."

"Bangs?" Stevie was rubbing his back soothingly, as she tried to figure out what was going on. She couldn't for the life of her think what had happened.

"People start throwing rocks." Finn's voice choked up, as if what he was about to say was catastrophic. _This isn__'__t happening. It can__'__t be. _"And you know, we're running around trying to get away, trying to get the peaceful protesters to safety, and Mike and I are trying to get this little girl who's lost her parents away from this." _No. Please, Finn. Stop._

Finn paused, and tried to stop his quivering hands from getting worse. "Mike's holding one of her hands, I'm holding one of the other. He's, he's-" Finn stopped for a moment, unable to continue.

"Finn, please," Stevie urged. "You need to finish, we need to know what happened."

"He's looking around, trying to figure out what's going on, and he, he gets hit by one of the rocks." Miranda covered her mouth with her hand, and dropped to her knees, trying to keep herself composed. The tears came on too quickly, and suddenly she was begging Finn to tell her if he was okay.

"Mi-Mike's in the ICU."

It was in that single, spilt second that Miranda's world came crashing down before her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11 - Room 275

**Chapter 11**

"Stevie, we have to go!"

Miranda paced around the room, tears in her eyes, while Stevie and Finn watched, trying to figure out what was the best way to help their distressed friend. "Stevie! Finn! We can't leave him, we have to go check he's okay!" It had only been 15 minutes since Finn had broken the news, and already, Miranda was determined to rush to the hospital.

"Miranda, it's immediate family only," Stevie said calmly, knowing that if she raised her voice too much, so would Miranda.

"So? I'm his girlfriend, I mean, I know Valerie, I mean, I know he doesn't like me but surely he'd let me in, I mean-"

"Miranda, please calm down. Breathe."

"I can't breathe! I can't! Mike's in the hospital with a head injury and you're telling me to breathe? Are you insane?!" _Oh my god. Oh my god. _"I'm calling Gary. Maybe he'll give me a lift. I have to go!"

"Gary?! **Miranda? Why are you call-are you crying? **No, maybe, yes! Mike was at a news report, and then these people came with rocks and were throwing it, and then he got hit in the head, and he's in the hospital, and I don't know what to do! I have to go, to see him, and Stevie and Finn say that it's immediate family only and - **Miranda, just calm down -**Why is everyone telling me to calm down?! I, just, can you take me? **If it****'****s immediate family, they won****'****t let you in. I****'****ll take you first thing tomorrow morning, I promise. **I have to go now! **You can****'****t go now, they won****'****t let you in! **Fine… I'll see you tomorrow morning. Thank you. **Bye Miranda.**"

"I could have taken you!" Stevie said in shock, at what Miranda had just done. "Did y-you really just call Gary?" Miranda nodded, bursting into tears again.

"Where do I go tonight? I moved ev-everything out of the apartment, and I don't know if I can bear going back to his flat!"

Stevie grabbed Miranda by her shoulders. "You can stay over with Finn and I, at my flat. You both seem extremely shaken and I need to keep an eye on you." Stevie knew that her friend (and boyfriend) would be unable to cope very well with the news. Usually Miranda would be okay with bad news, but this time, Stevie knew something was different.

"R-really?" Miranda let out a miserable sniffle, and Stevie nodded, wrapping her arms around her distraught friend.

"Love oo, Big One. I'm here for you."

_**The Hospital**_

"Um, I'm here to see Mike Jackford?" Miranda stood in front of the counter anxiously with Stevie, Gary and Finn. Finn had come as he felt a duty to do for his colleague, considering he was there during the incident. Stevie was there for Miranda's and Finn's moral support, and Gary? Gary had driven them all there.

"I'm sorry?" said the lady behind the reception in a nasally voice. "Who?"

Miranda let out a silent sob and hit her head against her hand. "Michael Jackford," she repeated louder, hoping that saying it louder would make the woman understand.

"Riiiuuuugght," she said monotonously. "He's located in Room 275 Level 4, which is Room 275 on the 4th level." Miranda looked at the receptionist who obviously must have thought she was stupid. _Well yes, the words __'__Room 275 Level 4__' __totally doesn__'__t give away the fact that he__'__s in Room 275 on Level 4!_

Miranda and the others slowly made their way to the room, and found a doctor waiting outside the door, who was eager to explain the situation. However, Miranda found it difficult to focus, and only heard several words. "Concussion… not too much damage… swelling… should be awake within a few days to a week... medically induced coma."

"Miranda?" Stevie gently tapped her, in an attempted to bring her back down to reality. "Did you hear that?" She nodded slowly, as she composed herself to enter the room.

She took in a deep breath and pushed the handle down, slowly pushing open the door. Miranda didn't know what to expect but gasped when she saw the scene that lay ahead of her. Mike lay very still in the dull room, his arms covered in the wires from the intravenous fluids, and a bandage wrapped around his head. A face which normally held so many smiles and laughs was expressionless, with a large cut near his forehead.

"Oh my god," Miranda whispered, stepping quickly over to his bedside and kneeling down. Mike's skin was pale and clammy, a stark difference from the warm hands she had held the morning before. She took his hand gently, afraid to touch it in case it disappeared before her eyes. "M-Mike, I am so, so sorry."

Minutes turned into hours as Miranda sat next to his bed. Stevie and Finn watched in worry, while Gary stood in the corner, not quite sure of what he should say or do. "Miranda?" Stevie asked softly, "Finn and I are going for a 15 minute walk. He feels quite ill, because he couldn't help. We'll be back, we promise." She waved a teary goodbye as Stevie and Finn left, and sat back down.

"Are you alright?"

"What do you mean, am I alright?" Miranda said, spitting in anger at Gary. How could he possibly think she was okay with what was going on in front of her eyes? "Someone who I deeply care about was hit in the head with a massive rock and is currently in a coma, and yet you ask if I'm alright. Take a guess, Gary. Take a wild guess."

Gary wasn't used to this side of Miranda. He'd never seen her so over protective of anyone before, except for himself or her parents. He couldn't help but think about the days when she used to tell him that she loved him, and now she was probably saying the same to Mike... Could he hear what she and Gary were talking about? An eerie silence fell across the room as Gary apologised, only to be glared at in disgust by Miranda.

A few minutes later, Gary broke the silence. "We could leave, you know."

"What?"

"We could leave, go back to my flat. We'd be okay." Miranda's mouth dropped open as she looked at Gary in shock. "The others could look after Mike, I mean, Finn is his colleague. It could be just us again. The way it used to be."

Miranda stood up, shaking her head and letting out a sigh filled with sadness and dismay. "I know that you know that you hurt me. And I know that you know that I've moved on, and that I love Mike now. So why do you keep on saying this? And why do you keep on pursuing it? I called you because I thought you knew we were friends and that I needed your support, but you obviously don't feel the same way."

"I just... I made a massive mistake, Miranda. It wasn't my fault."

"Yes, it was! My boyfriend is lying in a hospital bed, because he was pelted with massive rocks, and all you can think about is how you wanted to get back in a relationship with me? He could have died, Gary! They had to put him in a medically induced coma, for crying out loud!"

"They also said that he would be fine within a couple of days, and that it was just a concussion. you're worrying too much about this! He'll be fine!"

Miranda sat down in one of the chairs before starting to cry again. "Gary, I can't cope with you doing this to me, this emotional blackmail! Imagine if it was Rose in that bed, and someone just said 'she'll be fine, get over it'! It doesn't make things automatically okay! Please, I don't want to say anything I'll regret, so just... Wait outside. But please don't talk to me. I'll snap at you, and I don't want to."

Gary did as Miranda asked and stood outside the door, leaving Miranda alone, sitting next to Mike again. She looked at his bruised and battered face, and wondered how such a peaceful protest could turn so violent and nasty.

So many thoughts were running through her head. Why did Gary have to do what he did? Why did this have to happen to Mike? He was such a good, kind hearted, warm person, who deserved anything but this. All he was doing was protecting a child... And he was hit in the head, pelted by rocks. Miranda struggled to believe that someone could be so cruel as to do something like that.

_Mike. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you when I didn't say I love you, or when I rejected you for Gary. Since we started dating again, I haven't forgiven myself. It's been always there, this guilt, and I think disappointment in myself. I didn't notice it when I was originally with Gary. But he's changed. Not necessarily for the better. I mean... Well, I'm not sure. I think he's happy with Rose. No, I'm lying again. I'm sorry. Please, Mike, please. You have to be okay. _

She turned around as she heard the door open. Finn passed her a muffin and a paper cup of tea. Miranda hadn't even realised that her stomach was growling angrily, and took a bite. _Savoury. _She didn't even care, eating it purely because she was hungry and she felt as if she had to. Stevie gave Miranda a hug as they sat back down next to the bedside table.

Despite all the support, and Stevie and Finn's undeniable presence (because Stevie was eating remarkably loud, and Finn had a blocked nose), Miranda found that she'd never felt more conflicted before in her life. Gary had caused to her think long and hard about what was going on, but she could only come up with one thing which she'd been able to come to a conclusion about.

_She didn__'__t love Gary anymore._

_**Hellooo! I hope that you dear chum are still enjoying the story :) Thank you for all your continued support, especially that VirendraLione :D **_

_**Sofie x**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Tennis Balls and Flowers

**Chapter 12**

"Gary, why are you standing out here? I thought you were with Miranda." Stevie looked at Gary in surprise as he stood, leaning against the wall. "You didn't say something did you, beca-"

"Because now's probably not the time," Finn said, butting in. Despite how bluntly he had put it, Stevie knew that Finn spoke the truth. Gary simply stayed quiet, looking down at the floor and refusing to speak. Stevie sighed angrily and attempted to pull Gary away from the wall.

"Why can't you ever tell her how you feel when the time is right?" Gary opened his mouth to speak, but Stevie put her finger over his mouth and harshly shushed him. "This was the same at the dinner party. You're pulling the exact same face that you pulled then! You choose such ridiculous times to tell her. Find another time to tell her, if you're that desperate," she explained.

"No," Gary said. "She's obviously happy."

"Well, considering what's going on, I don't think now's the best time to say anything. And anyways, I thought you said that you loved Rose! You sounded so sincere."

"I do. But it's not the same."

_**Room 275**_

"Darling, I came as soon I could. Belinda was determined to let me know that Michel Roux is coming to her tennis ball." said Penny, as she burst through the door, holding a handbag and flowers in the other. "Are you alright?"

"Well, not exactly." Miranda saw the flowers and felt a small smile come on. "Did you bring those for Mike? And they hold tennis balls now? This competition is getting ridiculous!"

"Oh, it's not that bad, I just have to beat Belinda's old, wrinkled, super frowny, super grumpy, probably botoxed what I call face. And yes," Penny confirmed, nodding. "He'll need all the support, especially since he has to wake up to you!" Miranda turned her head in annoyance, and put her hand up to her head. "How's he doing?"

"He's doing alright, the doctors say that there's no swelling anymore, and that he'll wake up in a coupl-"

"You know, if he doesn't pull through, or things don't work out, there's always Benji, or you can call Gary, he might take you back!"

"Mother, can you be serious, for once in your life?! This is not a game, something serious could have happened to him, he could have died, and all you can think about is my relationships? I thought we sorted this out! You're just as bad as Gary," Miranda huffed, excusing herself from the room. Outside, she found Stevie sitting with Finn.

"Where's Gary gone?"

"He thought it might be best to leave," Stevie confessed. "D-did he say something to you?"

"Gary told me we should have left Mike and gone back to his flat. Apparently, things could have gone back to the way they were."

"He didn't!"

"He did!"

Finn looked at Miranda, then at Stevie, and placed his hands in the air, signalling for them to stop. "Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. Gary told you to leave someone, who was knocked unconscious by flying rocks, to go back to his apartment." A silent nod came from Miranda. "That's… not like him. Normally he'd care so much and be a rock for stability or something."

Miranda stared irritably at Finn, then found herself giggling a little. "You know, I was going to tell you off for making such an awful pun, especially considering the circumstances… but I think I can forgive you."

"Oh, I'm so grateful," he said sarcastically. "Look, you need to go get some lunch, go home, you've been here for hours. Plus, it's not like you to eat!"

"Finn makes a very good point," Stevie agreed, attempting to push Miranda away from the wall. "I think we've figured out I can't make you leave, but, you really should take a break. We'll call you if anything happens, okay?"

"I realised I left my phone charger at the apartment, so once I've picked it up… You better!" Miranda called, looking back as she headed home.

_**The Apartment **_

_Why, why, did I have to leave my phone charger here? I barely know where anything is!_

It wasn't necessarily that Mike's apartment was disorganised - in fact, it was much more orderly than her own - it was just that she hadn't quite become accustomed to where things were, and without him here, it was up to her to figure out where everything was. _Perhaps the bedroom would be a good place to look._

She wished that Mike had been there to help her find the charger, but then she remembered that if Mike had been here, she wouldn't have been in this situation to begin with. To be honest, she had no idea how something so seemingly innocent that small children attended, could turn into a riot with people pelting rocks, and why Mike, of all people, ended up a victim.

Once she had accidentally walked into the office, closet, and bathroom, she managed to find the bedroom, where the sheets lay unmade from a day ago. Anxiety clutched at her stomach, and she found herself having to sit down on the bed. _This isn__'__t like you! Find the charger, and then go. _She stood up, taking in a deep breath, and started to look around. _Wardrobe, no. My bedside table, no, wait - I lent my charger to Mike because his one frayed and broke! Why didn__'__t I think of that earlier?_

Immediately she closed the drawer where she was previously searching and ran around to the other side of the bed, opening the bottom drawer first, then the top one. Sitting in the top drawer, like a diamond in the rough, was exactly what she was looking for. Miranda grabbed it and pulled it out, not realising that it had accidentally taken out a sheet of paper which was in the drawer with it. _What__'__s this? _

It was a piece of paper, folded in thirds, with her name written on the top. She sat down on the unmade bed, a desire raging inside her to open the paper and see why her name was written on the sheet. She felt awful even contemplating it, but Miranda simply couldn't help herself.

Thoughts of all different sorts from all different places ran through her head? Was it meant for her now? _What if he__'__s breaking up with me, and he__'__s all mimsy like I was and can__'__t tell me in person? _Her hands quivered, holding the delicate piece of paper between her fingers. She felt the smooth paper, and slowly, her hands still shaking, opened it.

What she found was nonetheless not what she had expected.


	13. Chapter 13 - Dear Miranda

**Chapter 13**

_Dear Miranda,_

_I__'__m writing this as some kind of apology, I suppose. I don__'__t quite have the courage to go to the shop and congratulate you on your engagement, or even talk to you anymore. Perhaps it__'__s something to do with my ego, and that I just can__'__t cope seeing you with someone else anymore, or maybe it__'__s that I have this horrific nagging feeling that I should have fought for you. I hope this letter is okay._

_If there__'__s one thing I truly want you to know__… __It__'__s your eyes._

_You have the most wonderful eyes. They__'__re so deceptively lovely, because at first glance, you don__'__t quite realise how much they tell you. I guess that was part of what pained me so much, part of what would silently kill me. I didn__'__t ever think of letting you know, because, well, I loved you too much. I didn__'__t want to tell you in case you__'__d get angry or upset, or think that you thought I believed you weren__'__t loyal._

_Your eyes gave away everything - I could see the shock and embarrassment when you dressed up as a policemen, the delight and surprise when I turned up at Stevie__'__s party, and the affection towards me after what I said at the dinner party. I didn__'__t quite know your history with Gary until the dinner party, that you had dated and all, but I think I should have guessed from there that things would go downwards. For me, at least. _

_I saw the love towards Gary when we were in the restaurant that morning. I waited for you to say that you loved me too for so long, that I started to wonder if there was something wrong, or if it was just anxiety about something. I now think I was right on both subjects. You gave me such hope when you told me you loved me after the proposal - my heart rose and then came crashing down again. I know we said we__'__d talk, but I never had the bravery to go and talk to you again. I just couldn__'__t bring myself to do so._

_But, if I am to be completely honest, I could see that you loved Gary for a long time. I think I may have seen the same look towards me on our dates, but I guess you could say that it was this look of love and devotion that I never really saw towards me beyond the day that Gary put up the sign in the restaurant - it all ended there._

_However, that__'__s beside the point. I__'__m writing this to let you know that I truly hope you are happy, because that__'__s all I would ever wish for you. I hope that Gary treats you right, because it would break my heart even further if he was to break yours. I hope he loves you as much as I did, or do, and more, and that he makes all your dreams and wishes come true._

_I will never forget you, or your smile, or your laughter, or anything, really. You taught me many things in the time that we dated. How to be less serious, and see the funny side of life. That you shouldn__'__t let anyone tell you want you want to enjoy, because if you enjoy it, then it is something which is worth doing. You taught me that sometimes you might not agree with someone on something, but you know that you are right in what you believe. That was me with my father, who talked to me the next day, and was so adamant that I had made a mistake, but I knew that what I felt and what I said had been the truth. It still is._

_You also taught me, more or less, and what I__'__ve realised as a result of this, is that sometimes, for someone to be truly happy, if you really do love them, you have to let them go._

_And that__'__s what I think I have to do with you._

_Love,_

_Mike._


	14. Chapter 14 - Giraffe Onesies

**Chapter 14**

Miranda sat in shock, mouth open as she finished reading the letter. The first thing, she noticed, was that it was obviously written before she and Mike had gotten back together, because he was mentioning something about congratulating her and Gary on their relationship. Had he really felt this way, or loved her that much? She found it hard to believe, because she hadn't ever really thought of it that way.

She read over the letter, taking in what had been written on the sheet of paper. Had he really felt as if he had to apologise for not saying anything to her? She folded it back up neatly, and placed it back in the drawer where she had found it. As long as she swore to secrecy, Miranda knew she had to tell Stevie about this straight away. Grabbing her phone, keys, and the charger which had led to this startling discovery, she made her way back to the hospital.

_**The Hospital**_

"Stevie-Stevie-Stevie-Stevie-Stevie-Stevie-Stevie-Stevie! I need to talk to you," Miranda puffed, as she ran into the room. She placed her hands on her knees as she regained her breath.

"This is obviously important, because you never run!" Miranda nodded hesitantly, and immediately thought to herself, _'__NEVER RUNNING AGAIN.__' _Taking in a deep breath, she grabbed Stevie's hand, and despite nearly pulling the the petite girl over, she pulled her out of the dull hospital room and back the way she came.

"Well, calm down!" Miranda responded by yanking Stevie harder, causing her to roll her eyes and run faster.

_**The Apartment**_

"Wait, remind me how you found this?" Stevie said, putting the letter down once she'd finished reading it. She didn't dare to say it, but she knew that some people could consider it snooping, or purposely looking for trouble.

Miranda got up and went to Mike's bedside table, and opened it, pointing inside. "That," she motioned, "is where the charger was, and the letter was entangled inside of it."

"Seriously? He kept this letter which you think he was supposedly going to give to you in his bedside table?"

"Seriously."

"Well… I guess that gives you some perspective that he really did lov- I mean… are you going to say anything about it?" Stevie looked at Miranda anxiously, wondering if telling Mike about the hidden letter was necessarily the best idea.

However, Miranda just stared at Stevie in horror. "What, and ruin all trust and our relationship in general? Of course not!"

"Right, I, I knew that." _She thought I would tell him?! _"Do you think we should head back to the hospital yet?"

"It's 6 o'clock at night, they won't let anyone in anymore." Suddenly, a bright flash filled the room, and thunder roared overhead. "Not to mention, I am NOT going out in that." She remembered her car once being hit by lightning - one of the most terrifying experiences of her life, she would say. 

"Y-you know I hate thunderstorms, what am I going to do? I hate thunderstorms, you know I do! Oh, I hate thunderstorms!" Stevie blurted out, panicking and pacing around the room. Miranda set her straight, by placing her hands firmly on Stevie's shoulders, which stopped her in her tracks.

"Just stay here, okay? We'll be fine," she reassured, waving a hand when Stevie started shaking her head. "I'll check in the fridge for some food… I have no idea what's in there, since Mike was the last one to go shopping, and he knows I'm not the best cook."

To her delight, the fridge was packed with food which could have easily be persuaded to become a delicious meal, with a little bit of help from Stevie. However, being typical Miranda and Stevie, they decided to order a pizza, especially since Stevie asked every five minutes, "are you sure Mike's not going to mind?" Miranda tried to get Stevie to comprehend that she _lived _with Mike now, and that the rule "what's mine is yours" was a rule he had made clear, but she refused. The doorbell rang, Miranda collected the two pizzas they had ordered, and they sat down at the table, with the pizza.

More thunder rolled nearby, which in turn made Stevie jump, scream and drop her pizza all down the front of her. Miranda just giggled, as Stevie frowned. "Don't laugh at me!" said Stevie angrily, crossing her arms and pouting. She sent Stevie off to change and have a shower, and when she came back, frowning in Miranda's oversized giraffe onesie, Miranda laughed, and wrapped her arms around her, huddling under a blanket together.

"Love oo," she smiled. _Poor Stevie. Always has been afraid of thunderstorms. _

"Love oo too. And you know, if I do die..."

"Oh no, not this again!"

"Despite the fact that anyone rescuing us would be so easily attracted to my allure," Stevie continued, "I want Heather Small and Gary Barlow to do a duet with Take That, I still want all the James Bond actors to carry my coffin, and, um, Benedict Carrotsatch to do my eulogy, while crying and acting like a goat."

"Right."

_**2 Days Later**_

"Excuse me, are you Miranda Hart?"

Miranda immediately snorted, unaware that she'd fallen asleep. Groggily, she blinked and rose her head, to find a nurse, Stevie, and Finn, staring directly at her. She jumped, her heart rate rising, as she'd almost forgotten she was sitting in the hospital waiting room.

"Uh yes, I think so, probably, yes," she yawned, getting up, out of her chair, and almost tripping over her shoelaces. The nurse sighed in exasperation as she waited for Miranda to get her balance back.

Stevie spoke before the nurse had a chance to. "Mike's awake, and he wants to see you!"

_**Hi guys! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. I know this is a shorter chapter, and I**__**'**__**m really sorry about that, but because I am going away on Sunday and don**__**'**__**t know if I will have time to write, I am prewriting shorter chapters so all I have to do is upload them. I will be away for 4 weeks, so I am hoping to get 8 chapters done AT LEAST so I can upload twice a week on Wednesdays and Sundays. Again I would like to give a massive shout out to VirendraLione who has given me so much help with this fanfic. I would also like to thank everyone else who has taken the time to read this and leave a review, or even just check it out.**_

_**Sofie x**_


	15. Chapter 15 - The Goat Chapter

**Chapter 15**

"How long has he been awake?!"

Stevie looked over to Finn, who shook his head, then Stevie shook hers, and went to speak. "Well… a while… but you were asleep and we couldn't wake you up." Stevie didn't want to admit that it was nearly 5 o'clock, Miranda had been asleep since 9, and Mike had woken up at 10.

"You couldn't wake me up?! You idiot, you should have just shaken me!" Stevie looked over at Finn in frustration, who just shrugged his shoulders and laugh. "Is he awake awake? Or do I have to be careful?"

"Well, you have to be careful anyways! But yes, he's awake 'awake'." Miranda nodded in understanding, inhaled deeply, and found her way over to Room 275. Slowly, but carefully, she opened the door, and tried to enter quietly, but ended up tripping over the doorstop.

"Careful!" she heard Mike exclaim. She placed a finger over her lips and whispered, "you saw nothing", as she exited the room, composed herself, and entered in what she considered to be a much more appropriate fashion.

"Hi Marple," she smiled, as if the past minute hadn't happened at all. "How are you feeling?"

"Hello Quirky," Mike said, laughing a little at Miranda's antics. It was a very typical thing for her to do, he thought. "Surprisingly, not too bad. I don't really remember much, to be honest, which I guess is a good thing. Doctors have done the final check overs, and if all the tests go well, then I should be able to be discharged tomorrow."

"Oh, that's wonderful! Will you be allowed to go back to the goat?"

Immediately Miranda covered her mouth, her cheeks reddening and eyes widening. She thought that perhaps if she didn't say anything, Mike wouldn't pick up on the fact that she had said goat, but that approach didn't quite work.

"Go back to the goat?" He chuckled and looked at her in confusion. "Goat?"

Miranda opened her mouth, unsure . "I… I didn't say goat. I said moat. I mean flat! I said flat!" _That just made it worse! _"I mean flat! Are you allowed to go back to the flat?"

"Yes, I will be allowed to go back to the goat," he said. "Then again, I don't know why you'd want to go back to a goat!" Mike smirked slightly, and Miranda knew that he'd understood exactly what she'd said, and what she'd meant.

"Well… who has any strong opinions on goats?!" Immediately Stevie came running in, looking around frantically.

"I heard something about goats! Somebody has a strong opinion on goats? I can get rid of anyone who has a strong opinion on goats, I think Miranda can vouch for me on that." She just glared at Stevie and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll let you know if I ever need someone to get rid of a goat lover," Mike said, holding back laughter. "But yes, I will most definitely be coming back to the goat."

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Nope." He smiled a big grin, as Miranda came around and gently gave him a hug, unaware that she had teared up slightly. _I__'__m so glad you__'__re okay. _

_**1 week later... **__**At the Flat**_

As Miranda sat at her computer, working through the next stock order, she couldn't help but think about how much better things had turned out, much better than she'd originally thought they would have. Mike had started back at work - well, sort of. He'd been assigned to write reports at the office until the doctor was completely certain that he was safe for reporting… (or until the company was certain he wasn't going to sue).

_Knock knock knock!_

Miranda jumped, startled by the sudden knocking at the door. In her mind, she had no idea who it could be. BT? _Nope, why would they need to see us? _British Gas? _They certainly avoided me after I sent the letter explaining that Raj and Miri had left a suitcase here? _Ralph the postman? _I don't remember ordering anything! _Hesitantly, she got up off of the sofa and opened the door.

To her surprise, standing in front of her, was a goat.

"H-hello to you, Mr Goat," she stammered, very confused as to why there was a _goat _at the front door. "Mr Delivery Man? Goat Owner?" Miranda stepped outside and quickly looked around to see who had left such a creature in the middle of the day. "You've left a goat here!"

_What in the world am I supposed to do with a goat?! Is this another one of Stevie__'__s tricks? _Stepping backwards without taking her eye of the goat, she reached for her phone and dialled Stevie. _Drastic times call for drastic measures._

"**Hello? **Steeeevie! **Is that****… ****bleating? I hear in the background? **There's a goat at the front door. An actual goat. What do I do?! **Well****… ****ha, oh sorry. I don****'****t know, was there anybody at the door with the goat? **No! There was a knock, I opened the door, and there was just a goat there! **Oh my goodness, you****'****ve made me spit out my drink. Call Mike, look around the area, I don****'****t know! Put up lost goat signs. **And how is that going to help?! **Looks like stock is arriving****… ****got to go, bye!****" **

_UGH! It__'__s not even stock delivery day, what is she on about? _She quickly dialled in Mike's number, and raised her phone to her ear, only to find that it had reached voicemail. _Pick up your phone! _However, she felt a tap on her shoulder to find that Mike was standing right behind her.

"OH MY GOD!" she squealed, turning around and stepping backwards, tripping over the carpet and falling onto the floor. "What the hell are you doing there? You were at work!" she stuttered, pointing at him, much to his amusement.

"It's a small gift," he said, unable to contain his laughter. "So when you say we're going back to the goat, you aren't actually lying." He walked over to the goat, and took it outside, where Miranda realised someone was waiting to collect it from him. She stood up quickly, and crossed her arms.

"You gave me a heart attack," she complained as Mike just grinned slightly. "I thought someone had accidentally left a goat here, and that I'd be taken away for goat robbery!"

"I'm fairly certain goat robbery isn't even an offence!"

"Well, it could be!"

"It isn't, I'm almost positive." He placed a kiss on her forehead, as she pretended to frown.

"I hate you," she pouted, as he leant in again, and brushed his lips against hers. Her attempts to look angry failed as she started to giggle and laugh. She hit her hand and composed herself, before laughing again.

"Something tells me that's not quite true," he smirked.

"Something tells me you're right," she replied, but as she leant in to give him another kiss, they heard bleating from the doorway.

"Who let the goat out?!"

_**Hey everyone! I hope this chapter will suffice for now :) As I am going away on Sunday, I will not be able to update then, but hopefully the next chapter should go up on either Monday or Tuesday (I**__**'**__**ve prewritten - it**__**'**__**s more a finding time/internet connection thing.) Again, another massive shoutout to VirendraLione who has helped me so much in writing and keeping my motivation to write up!**_

_**Sofie x**_


	16. Chapter 16 - His True Intentions

**Chapter 16**

_**3 weeks later**__**…**_

"Good morning, Stevie, Quirky!" Mike called, entering the shop. Miranda and Stevie turned around, each with a mouth full of biscuits, and a hairdryer in their hands. It was obvious that they had been playing biscuit blizzard and had been completely oblivious to Mike's entry. They looked at each other, quickly chewed the biscuits and gulped it down.

Not much had happened since the goat incident, at least, nothing that Miranda was aware about. IN her mind, life was almost back to normal. Stevie and her were back to playing daily games, Finn had now permanently moved in with Stevie, and Mike was almost fully back at work. To her, life was perfectly normal once more, and apart from the weather being dismal, it had been a good day so far.

"Morning!" they both chimed. "I've got too much biscuit in my teeth to be acceptable, I'll be right back," Miranda said, and suddenly ran off to find where the toothpicks were.

If Mike was totally honest, he was glad that Miranda had to find the toothpicks. "Stevie," he whispered quickly, as he stepped quietly across the room to where the petite girl was. He looked around to make sure that Miranda couldn't hear him, then spoke. "I need you to help me find a distraction for Miranda."

Stevie cocked her head in confusion. "Sorry, a distraction? For what, exactly, might I ask?" Mike wasn't exactly one to hide things, at least, apart from the letter, but Stevie wouldn't dare bring it up. In that case, this was fairly out of the ordinary.

"I need your help with something, but it's crucial Miranda doesn't know about it." Stevie raised an eyebrow, then smirked, looking amused and smug. She was fairly certain she'd figured out what it was Mike needed to talk about.

"Riiiight. Do you want me to send her off to do an errand or something? And should I call Finn over?"

"Perhaps," said Mike. "To put it this way, she CANNOT hear about this. It's vital… top secret information. Sorry, that was OTT. But seriously, it's between you and me." _If she does__… __well, I don__'__t even want to think about what would happen if she was to hear about it!_

"Are you going to-?"

Mike immediately raised a finger to his lips and shushed her harshly. Stevie raised her hands, a nonchalant expression on her face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be that… 'shushy', but it's just she can't hear anything about it. I don't, I mean, I'm not sure yet."

"Hmmm. Okay…" Stevie got her phone out, made several large taps, then returned to reality. "I've sent a text to Finn, and the post office, because an old friend of mine works there. He's going on send her on a wild goose chase. Should give you enough time to explain what exactly is going on here."

At that moment, Miranda came out of the bathroom, and kissed Mike before standing next to him, holding his hand. "Sorry about that, Marple," she apologised, smiling at him and Stevie. "So, what's up?"

"Well," Stevie said excitedly, doing her typical hand movements when something happened, "our latest store billboard has arrived, and you're going to go pick it up!"

"What?!"

"I said, our latest store billboard has arrived, and you're going to go pick it up." Miranda shook her head, and Stevie huffed, realising that she was going to have to explain. "The post office sent an email, the billboard we ordered to go outside has arrived, and you have to go and pick it up, because apparently it's in your name, and no, I can't do it."

"You want me. To go to the post office. In this weather." Stevie nodded with a smirk on her face, and Miranda let out a sigh of dismay and irritation. "I'll be back soon," she called, waving goodbye as she slammed the door.

"Well, that's gotten rid of her for a couple of hours. So, what's up? Are you bringing the goat back?"

He looked at Stevie, wondering if what she'd said had been meant in all seriousness. "Is that really what you thought I was going to ask?!"

Stevie nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Miranda was terrified of that goat you brought back, and would probably die if you brought it back again, so yes, it was!"

Mike just raised his hand to his head, and chuckled slightly. He had been worried that Stevie had figured out what his true intentions, or question, was, and sighed in relief. Had he really been that readable, but read in the wrong way?

"It's not about goats… that, I can assure you." In a rather swift, abrupt movement, the door swung open, and a puffing Finn burst through the door.

"I, I," he heaved, "came as quickly as, as I could!" He inhaled sharply, then stood up straight. His suit was damp from the rain outside, as Stevie noticed the half broken umbrella he was holding. "So, what's thi-this urgent thing?"

Stevie gestured to Mike. "Apparently, Mike here has something he wants to talk to us about Miranda," she clarified, "and wants our help."

"Riiiight," Finn said, nodding slowly. "So, you had to send Miranda off because she isn't allowed to hear it." Mike nodded. "And you want to speak to us about it. We're close friends. A couple. You didn't ask Gary…" He nodded again. "Hmmm."

"It's nothing bad, or anything to worry about," he said quickly, raising his hands to assure them. "It's something good. I think." _Well, at least I hope it__'__s nothing to worry about! _

"So, it's something which Miranda can't know about. It involves her, and it's something which should have a positive outcome." Stevie and Finn immediately looked to each other in understanding, their mouths opening wide in excitement and amusement.

"You're going to-!" Finn was cut off by a squealing Stevie, who clearly could not contain herself.

"You're going to propose!"


	17. Chapter 17 - Any Song Will Do

**Chapter 17**

"Well…" Mike said, visibly flustered. "Yes, I want to." It was the truth, he'd wanted to for a while now, but because of what had happened previously, anxiety was racking his mind about what would happen if he did.

"You have to!" came the enthusiastic replies from Stevie and Finn, who couldn't help but laugh and 'aww' at Mike's embarrassment.

"Well, that's the idea," he sighed. "I don't know what her reply would be. And I don't know if I could quite cope with rejection again… I think my pride and ego would be too damaged," Mike laughed weakly, secretly wishing he hadn't brought it up.

"The way she's been acting around you, I have no doubts that she'd say yes," Stevie reassured. "Are you going to get a ring? When are you going to do it? We have to be there, at least, nearby!" Mike started to reply, unaware that Penny had walked into the shop. Stevie and Finn looked at each other, and decided not to mention anything.

"I was hoping to get a ring in a week or so, and plan to propose by the end of next month."

"Pinch me!" Mike turned around to see Penny standing in shock, looking as if she was about to faint. "You're going to propose again?! Oh, yes!" He turned his head away quickly in frustration, as he'd been hoping to keep the amount of people who knew to a minimum, in case things went awry like before. _Telling people before was not a sensible idea. _

"I guess that's the idea."

"Oh, Miranda will say yes, won't she?" Penny was pacing around the room excitedly, dialling a number into her phone, before Mike quickly confiscated it from her hands. She gasped in horror, before he gave it back.

"You can't tell anyone," he explained. "That only ended badly last time."

Stevie frowned, as she remembered what had happened the previous time. "I-I highly doubt that what happened last time would happen again now. She's really not Gary's biggest fan now," she said, trying to assure Mike that if he decided this was what he wanted to do, he could do it.

"You can never be too certain," he said quietly, letting out a nervous laugh. "What I really came to ask, was if one of you, or both, could help me create a diversion, not much different to today, so that I can pick a ring and figure out some sort of way to actually ask."

"Can't you do it at a restaurant, or something?"

"One, I need a second opinion, and b - damn it, I've picked up on your letters and numbers habit! - Restaurant didn't work very well last time. I need something that's personal… that if she doesn't say yes, it's not going to be humiliating. That would be disastrous."

"What would be disastrous is if Miranda doesn't say yes!" Penny exclaimed, only to be put in her place by an angry Stevie, shouting "Penny!" She simply turned to Stevie and frowned. "She will say yes. The way she's been acting, I'm positive she would!"

"You might be positive, but I'm not."

"Well…" Stevie starting pacing around the room, only to have Mike attempt to stop her. "THINK AND PACE!" she yelled, pacing even quicker around the room. She let out a sigh and sat down on the beanbag. "What can you do that's heartfelt, other than do a news report on her?"

Mike tilted his head in bewilderment. "What do you mean? What's more heartfelt than proposing?"

"I think what Stevie means," Finn interrupted, "is that you do something special, that isn't necessarily just proposing. Something you can do to show how much she means to you, assuming she means a lot, and that's why you're proposing. You had a piano in your apartment, do you play?" Mike turned, looking at Stevie and raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know I have a piano?"

"There was a massive thunderstorm while you were in hospital, and the roads were closed, so Miranda and I were in the apartment. She wouldn't let me leave," she quickly replied. It wasn't the absolute truth, but Mike didn't need to know that. "If you still know how to play, why don't you just propose at the apartment? Play for her, sing for her, what's the word? Serenara?"

"Serenade?"

"That's the one!" Stevie said, waving a finger and nodding enthusiastically. "Then, when Heather asks _what have you done today, to make you feeeeel pro-ou-oud? _you will have something to say!"

"I don't think it's-" Mike was abruptly cut off by Finn.

"No, no, no. You play piano, do you not?" A nod from Mike. "Can you still remember how to play?" A pause, then another hesitant nod. "Would you be willing to play for her?"

"Well, yes but-"

"No what-I-call buts!" Penny said. "Finn, continue."

"It's the perfect thing to do, it's heartfelt and plus, it means you can do it at home, in case things go wrong, WHICH THEY WON'T." Finn placed a hand on Mike's shoulder. "Things will work out fine. They did for Stevie and I!"

As soon as Finn had said that Stevie hit her forehead with her hand, and glared at Finn, her eyes daggers. "Sorry, what worked out well for you?" Finn let out an anxious laugh, and Stevie shook her head in annoyance.

"Finn proposed," Stevie sighed, and Mike's face lit up with delight. Penny's eyes widened in slight disbelief, then she squeaked a little in excitement.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you both," he congratulated. "Have you told Miranda yet?"

"Well, until he let it slip, we hadn't told anyone!" She gave Finn a playful slap, then continued what she was saying. "Look, we're not the important thing right now! You should play a song for her, pick something meaningful!"

"You're telling me to pick something meaningful for someone who's favourite artist is Billy Joel?" Mike said in surprise.

"Yes!" chimed Stevie, Finn, and Penny in perfect synchronisation. "Can't you think of any song which would say how you truly felt?" Mike looked deep in thought, then looked up.

"I think I've got it."


	18. Chapter 18 - Popcorn in the Pot

**Chapter 18**

"The popcorn is in the pot, I repeat, the popcorn is in the pot!"

Finn quickly hung up his phone as he saw Miranda open the door to the shop, and go inside. Immediately, the sounds of an open door brought a rush of popcorn into the shop, to which Stevie gave a big thumbs up to Mike and Finn, who had been hiding patiently outside. Seeing Stevie's thumbs up, they quickly snuck away.

"What in the world?" Miranda eyes widened as she looked around in shock at all the popcorn around her. "How did this even happen?!"

"Well… the, um, the heater… malheated? Malfunctioned? We've had a slight popcorn explosion," Stevie stammered, pointing around the shop.

"No way!" Miranda said, the sarcasm clear in her voice. She looked around in horror at the popcorn, butter, and salt which covered the floor of the room. "How are we to clean this up?" She lifted a foot, attempting to take a step, only to hear crunching as she placed it down. "How are we even meant to move?!"

"What an awful occcurence," Stevie sighed, and as she shuffled through the popcorn towards the kitchen, she couldn't help but grin to herself. Their distraction had worked a treat, and Miranda was none the wiser about what was really going on. Operation Popcorn was a go.

_**London City**_

"Are you sure this is the best place to look, because the stores nearby were perfectly fine when-"

"Shush, this is the best place to get a ring in the UK. At least, in MY opinion," Finn said, stating the obvious. "And you need to stop saying 'previously' or 'when I did it before', because it's probably not a good memory. Just focus on the present, okay?"

"Hi, how can I help you?" The lady at the counter tapped the glass loudly to get Finn and Mike's attention, which caused Mike to flinch slightly. "Are you just going to stand there and gape at the rings, or are you here for a reason?"

"S-sorry," Mike said, looking at Finn who just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm looking for engagement rings, apparently you have a good selection?"

"Well, I thought you two might be in the market just for plain bands…"

"You thought we were a couple?" Mike said in confusion. "No, no, no, I'm buying for my girlfriend… His fiancé is at home, she's not here." The lady nodded with a smug smile, and brought out the selection of engagement rings, which were much closer to what Mike was looking for.

"Anything take your fancy?"

"Well, she's not really one for bling, I'd think. Maybe something with one nice diamond, and then fairly plain otherwise?" Finn nodded in agreement as he looked at the rings held under lock and key in the glass box.

Immediately, one in particular caught Mike's eye. It was a simple ring - a 22 karat gold band with a large, beautifully cut diamond in the centre. He tapped Finn on the shoulder, who had gotten distracted, and pointed him towards the ring he had in mind.

"Wow," breathed Finn, looking at the gleaming ring. "It would be perfect for Miranda, I mean, I think that would suit her, you know. In reality though," he said, pausing, "we really need Stevie here. She'd know Miranda quite well, and what she would like."

"I could text her, send her a picture!" Mike suggested, but as he was getting out his phone, Finn immediately took it off him.

"What if Miranda saw it coming in from you?! That would be a disaster! Let me send the message, at least then if she sees the message before Stevie it won't seem too suspicious." Mike nodded in agreement and put his phone away.

'**To: Stevie Sutton**

**From: Finn Decantis**

**Attachment - **

**Stevie - this is what Mike was thinking of getting Miranda for the proposal****… ****opinions? F xxx****'**

Mike nodded in approval at the text message. All they had to do now was wait for Stevie's reply.

_**The Shop**_

*Ring!*

"Stevie, I think you've got a message! Steeeevie!" Stevie ran over to where Miranda was standing and quickly snatched her phone out of her hands. "Whaaaat, you always let me check your messages for you! It's only from Finn."

"Well yes… but… you know… there could be things that you don't, um, don't want to see?"

"Such as what?!" Miranda looked at her colleague in confusion and shook her head.

"Just… things…?"

"Oh, and that doesn't sound like a euphemism!"

Stevie let out a sigh, and decided that it was time to tell Miranda the truth. "Okay, the reason why I didn't want you to see the message is because Finn proposed to me the other day, and I wasn't sure when the best time to tell you was."

Miranda's face lit up with joy and happiness and jumped up and down, taking Stevie with her. "You should have told me, I don't care! Well, I do care, in that I'm so happy you're getting married, but I wouldn't have cared what time you told me!"

"Thank you Big One," Stevie smiled, giving Miranda a big hug. "Now seriously though, I have to reply to the message now."

Stevie read the message from Finn and grinned excitedly. "J-just wedding stuff, you know!" she said, laughing nervously. She quickly tapped out a reply, then put her phone down.

'**Looks wonderful Finn. Tell Mike I think she****'****ll love it. S xxx****'**

"Back to cleaning up now, I suppose!"


	19. Chapter 19 - Stinky's

**Chapter 19 **

"Did you get it?" Stevie asked curiously, as Mike made his way into the shop. Miranda had gone upstairs to clean off the ridiculous amount of butter, salt, and popcorn which had been ingrained into her skin and her clothes.

"Well, of course I did! Do you want to see it?" Stevie nodded excitedly, and Mike slowly took out the box from his pocket. Stevie looked in wonder at how beautiful the ring is, before Mike quickly put it back. "I don't know if I'm going to serenade her though, it seems like it might be a bit cliche, I don't know."

"But look, even if you don't she's going to love that, she truly is."

"Love what?" Mike and Stevie turned around in shock horror to find Miranda standing on the stairs, coming down slowly with a curious expression on her face. Mike and Stevie looked to each other, then to Miranda, then to themselves again. Both their faces showed a 'help, what now?' expression.

"The, um, uh, the, new… restaurant Mike is taking you to tomorrow!" Miranda raised her eyebrows at Stevie's comment.

"What's this restaurant called?" Miranda asked nonchalantly.

"Stinky's?"

"A restuarant. Called Stinky's. This doesn't exist does it?"

"No, not really," Mike and Stevie admitted together. "Look, I mean, that doesn't matter at all. It doesn't matter what it was," Stevie insisted. "You probably wouldn't want to know anyways."

"How does that help?!" Mike mouthed to Stevie in horror, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, anyways, it doesn't matter, forget I even said that," Stevie said quickly.

"Said what?"

"About the 'love that' part?" Then Stevie realised, and shook her head. "Riiight, what were we talking about?" Mike and Stevie looked at each other again in relief that the situation had diffused rather easily.

Miranda gave Mike a quick kiss then headed towards the door. "I'm, uh, going to go and get some coffee. I'll be back soon." As soon as the door closed, Stevie collapsed onto the beanbag in the room.

"Oh. My. God." Mike put his hand to his face, and let out a sigh of exasperation. "How the hell did we manage to get through that?"

"I have no idea, but that could have ended extremely badly," Stevie said, nodding.

"You're saying!?"

Stevie put her hand on Mike's shoulder. "It'll be fine," she reassured. "I mean, I'm sure she'll love it."

"I don't know," Mike said sadly. "What if it's like the last time, and she's just hiding the way she'd acting? That really would be just my luck." At that moment, Finn burst through the door.

"Oh perfect timing," Stevie called across to Finn. "But Mike, that is where you are wrong my friend's soon to be fiancé. You haven't heard how Miranda talks about you."

"What's up?" Finn asked coolly as he sat down next to Stevie.

"Noth-" Mike began, only to be cut off abruptly by Stevie. He let out of huff of irritation, and crossed his arms.

"Mike thinks proposing to Miranda is a bad idea, because he thinks things will go pear shaped," Stevie explained calmly. "He doesn't think she feels the same way as he does."

"What?" Finn said, absolutely astonished at what Stevie had just said. "What do you mean he doesn't think she feels the same way about him as he does?" He let out a laugh of dismissal and pointed at Mike. "This guy!"

"What?" Mike looked at Finn in confusion.

"You didn't see or hear what went on when you were in the hospital," Finn said, explaining it as simply as he could. "You didn't hear the way she dismissed Gary, or the way she spoke about you. You didn't see the way she sat by your bedside, terrified that something bad was going to happen to you. She was crying, Mike. You know her, she almost never cries! It's a rarity. And if she cried, she obviously felt something."

"Well, it's settled then," Mike said quickly. "I'll propose when she gets back."

"What?!" Stevie said, spitting out her cup her tea. "I'm sorry, repeat please, thank you to you please?!"

"I'll propose when she gets back. Then I'll know how she truly feels."

Finn and Stevie just looked at Mike at shock. Mike's face was dead straight, and the most serious Stevie and Finn had ever seen him; much more serious than his typical news reporter face. "If you think that's the best idea, go ahead. We'll back you up."

"I guess we'll just wait for her to come back with the coffee!"

"We? It's you asking, remember?"

"Course."

15 minutes later, Miranda arrived in with a tray of coffees, still hot from the shop. As she closed the door, she almost tripped, but managed to save the coffee. "As always, it's all about the recovery," she said, flipping her hair as she passed out the coffee.

"Miranda, I have something I need to ask you," Mike said quietly, looking down as he took the coffee from Miranda.

"What?! Did I buy the wrong coffee? I'm fairly certain you asked for an espresso," Miranda exclaimed, panicking as she took the coffee back and starting fumbling with the lid. Mike quickly took the coffee cup, reassuring her that it was not, in fact, the coffee, but something else.

"I truly love you, and-"

"You're not breaking up with me are you?!"

Mike just laughed nervously. Hopefully, it wouldn't turn out the opposite way either. "No, I'm not, don't worry. Let me finish." Stevie and Finn turned to each other and watched intently. Was this really going to happen? "I love you with every inch of my being, and-"

Mike was unable to finish due to the sudden opening of the door. He let out a huff of annoyance and turned around to see who was interrupting him. In the doorway stood someone that not one of them imagined would ever come back.


	20. Chapter 20 - Good Night

**Chapter 20 **

"Rose?" Miranda asked, looking at who stood in the doorway. The usually bright, bubbly girl looked as if something devastating had happened. "If you're looking for Gary, I'm afraid he's not here."

"I'm not looking for Gary, I know where he is." Miranda went '_oh?__' _in response, and Stevie and Finn just watched in panic. If Mike didn't propose now, who knew if he'd ever have the courage to do it again.

"So… what can we do for you, then?" Rose opened her mouth to speak, then started to choke and tear up. "Are you alright?" Miranda looked to Stevie who looked back in utter confusion. Miranda's heart started to pound within her chest - had something awful happened to Gary, and she hadn't been able to get on good terms with him before it happened? Was she the reason something awful had happened?

"My father just passed away."

"Oh, Rose…" Miranda went and gave a hug to the petite girl, who stood in the middle of the shop crying. "Wait, you said you knew where Gary was, how come you're not with him? He's probably better for this sort of stuff, you know."

"Gary's at a conference in Switzerland," she admitted, "and my mother's away, she won't pick up the phone. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"J-just sit down, I'm sure we'll work something out," Miranda said hesitantly. Stevie brought over a cup of tea to where Miranda had sat Rose down, and handed it to Rose. "Look, why don't you stay over at Stevie's?"

Immediately Stevie butted in. "You know I don't really wan-"

"BECAUSE, she has plenty of space!" Miranda glared at Stevie and forced a smile. "There, that's settled. I would offer, but we have no room, unless you fancy the floor."

"Well, Stevie still thinks-"

"Stevie does know this is a good to be quiet!?" Stevie huffed, and made the motion of zipping her lips shut. "I think Stevie and Finn were just about to leave, too. They'll take you home. I'm still so sorry for what happened, Rose."

"I am as well," Mike added. "Things will work out okay."

"How would you know?" Rose spat, looking at Mike in anger.

"I'm sorry, I know it's not my place to speak."

"No, I overreacted." Rose wiped her eyes quickly. "I know you're only trying to help."

"You'll be okay," he said quietly. "I should know."

_**At the Apartment**_

"I know I'm not that close to Rose or anything, but I really hope she ends up okay," Miranda admitted as she got into bed. However, she couldn't help but wonder about what Mike was speaking about when he said Rose would be alright. "What did you mean earlier, when you should know that Rose would be okay?"

"What? No, I was just saying that Rose would be okay, you know? Being supportive and all."

"No," Miranda pressed. "You said to her that she'd be okay, and that you should know. Why? What do you mean you should know?"

Mike sighed slowly as he sat down on the bed. "When I was 10, I had a best friend called Mark. We did everything together, you know, as best friends do. I remember he terribly wanted to be a doctor, because of something that happened to his mother when he was younger. He worked so incredibly hard, and shut himself away for years."

"You think that's going to happen to Rose?"

"Not exactly," Mike said, looking down. "He was driving to his first ever surgery, when some idiot rear ended him at 50 miles an hour." Miranda's jaw dropped wide open, and she found herself having to cover her mouth with her hand. "He made it, but he was never quite the same, he changed. And while I'm not close to Rose, I don't want to see that happen to anyone else." His eyes were distant, as if he could see the incident occur right in front of him, but he came back to reality quickly. "And I'm okay now, I guess. She will be too."

"I'm so, so, sorry." Miranda rested her head on his shoulder, and rubbed his arm comfortingly. "I can't believe you didn't tell me earlier, don't be afraid to tell me, okay?"

"I didn't see any reason to," said Mike, getting into bed next to her and lying so that they were face to face. "I didn't think I needed to burden you, I mean, it's in the past, and like I said, I'm okay now." Miranda nodded in understanding, then remembered what she'd wanted to ask earlier.

"What was it you were going to tell me in the shop? Before Rose turned up?"

Mike felt his heart pang with sadness as he thought of what he had really wanted to ask. _Too late now, _he thought, _quite literally. _He wasn't going to ask now, not with what had just happened, not until things were slightly better. Closing his eyes, he sighed, until hearing Miranda's voice made him open them again. 

"Mike?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't answer my question," she said hesitantly. What if he had wanted to ask her something bad, and he would tell her now? _I should not have said that. I should NOT have said that._

"Just…" he began, thinking of what to say. "That I'm truly in love with you." He smiled slightly, at least glad that what he'd said hadn't been a lie.

"Glad to hear it, because I am too." She placed a kiss on his lips, then murmured, "Good night, Marple."

"Good night, Quirky."


	21. Chapter 21 - Dinner Seven Tonight?

**Chapter 21 **

_**2 Weeks Later**_

"I am so sorry I wasn't there Rose," Gary pleaded. "Please, I didn't mean to be away when it happened."

Stevie came out of the apartment, now used as a living room above the shop, to find Miranda standing at the top of the stairs. Rose and Gary stood below, talking rather loudly about what had happened in the previous weeks.

"I didn't mean to snap. I'm sorry, it's just, it's been difficult, you know? Mum only arrived home yesterday and is a mixture of being distraught and relieved, and I don't know what to do. I'm just glad you're back." Gary wrapped his arms tightly around Rose, while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Me too," Gary said quietly, looking away. He thought he might have been starting to truly love Rose, but he wasn't certain. All he knew was every time he saw Miranda and Mike together, he felt pangs of jealousy throughout his mind, remembering how it could have been him. _If only__… __stop thinking that! It__'__s not going to happen!_

Slowly Miranda and Stevie tiptoed down the stairs and smiled as they watched Gary and Rose make up, but apparently they were not as invisible as they thought.

"Miranda? Stevie?" Rose said in confusion as she stepped away from Gary, while Miranda and Stevie stood suspiciously at the bottom of the stairs.

"We were, um, just coming down, because, um, it's… our… shop?" Rose shrugged her shoulders and Gary nodded.

"Well," Gary sighed. "We're going to be off now, I guess."

"Where to?"

"The restaurant. Someone wants to take a stake in it, perhaps expand it a little." Miranda's mouth dropped in excitement for Gary.

"Oh, Gary, that's wonderful!" she exclaimed, giving Gary a congratulatory hug. At first, Gary was a bit taken back, but slowly returned the hug. It had been so long since he'd even been able to remember what her hugs had been like… warm, soft, special. She let go of him smiling the first genuine smile she'd remembered giving him in so long.

"See you," Miranda said, as Gary and Rose left hand in hand. The door closed with a small thud as she sat down on the chair behind the counter. "I still wonder what Mike was going to say that night, when Rose came in. I just feel like there was something more there, you know?"

Stevie knew exactly what Miranda meant, because she knew exactly what Mike had been planning, exactly what he had meant to do. She wouldn't, well, she couldn't, tell Miranda, so she began to pretend that she had no idea what Miranda was going on about. "I know what he said, but, you know, I don't really know what he meant, or what he was going to to say?" _Too suspicious! _"You know I'd tell you?"

"You probably would have jumped around behind me, or given me some signal." Stevie's face relaxed as she realised she had avoided Miranda potentially finding out. To say that would be a disaster would have been an understatement.

"I… just… I guess I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"I don't know, I feel like we're reaching a stagnant part in our relationship. Maybe that's just me."

"Yes, it is you!" Stevie's eyes widened, comprehending what Miranda had actually meant. _If only I could tell you what was coming! _she thought to herself. "Don't you see…?" A shake of the head. Of course. Stevie would actually have to explain it to her clueless friend. "You don't see the way he looks at you? Well, I know you sure don't hear what he says about you. Unless you've bugged the shop, in which case, stop."

"Okay, well, firstly, if you're so certain, I guess I will believe you." She turned her back to the door, just as Mike walked in. "And secondly, I don't know how to bug the shop, and even if I did why would I?" Stevie waved her arms and pointed at the door hysterically, attempting not to laugh, but failing miserably. "Oh, what now?! Oh! Mike! Hi!"

"You bugged the shop?" His face had gone as pale as a ghost, and his eyes were blank with horror. Mike's shoulders had tensed up, and his whole body had gone stiff. She couldn't have found out about what he was planning, could she? What if she had?

She spun around and quickly threw her hands up in the air. "Ohhh! No, I have not bugged the shop! Stevie was just being ridiculous, I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You didn't scare me, you bloody terrified me!" His breathing started to slow, as he composed himself. Stevie was laughing madly in a corner, to which Miranda told her to shut up.

"So, so, so," Miranda said casually, leaning on the counter before her hand slipped. She got up quickly, and continued what she was saying. "D-did you come for a specific reason, or uh, just to see your lovely girlfriend, who could I be talking about, me?"

Mike chuckled quietly and returned his thoughts to what he'd originally come for. _Dinner tonight, at seven. Tonight, dinner at seven? Seven tonight dinner? _He realised that he had spaced out again, and shook himself back to reality. _Keep it a surprise, or tell her now? _"I'm planning a special dinner tonight, at seven, so make sure you don't have any plans." _Oh, well, that doesn__'__t sound rude or pushy at all. Good going, Mike._

Miranda pretended to check an imaginary diary, then smiled and turned back to Mike. "Looks like you're in luck," she said, "because I've just cleared my diary."

"Right," Mike said, grinning anxiously, as he gave her a kiss. "I've got to head back to work, but I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"Love you too," Miranda said, a small grin on her face. Oh, he never failed to surprise her.

"Come on, we have to find something nice for you to wear!" Stevie exclaimed, pulling on Miranda's hand forcefully.

"What?" Miranda said, frowning at Stevie's remark. "Why can't I go in this?"

"Because, trust me, you'll want to be wearing something nice, at this dinner."

Miranda raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Why do I have a feeling that you know more about this than I do?"

"No reason," Stevie said quickly. "No reason at all!"


	22. Chapter 22 - Here Goes Everything

**Chapter 22 **

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **__**'**__**Please Forgive Me**__**'**__**. If I did, I**__**'**__**d be an incredible musician, but that belongs to David Gray. I**__**'**__**d also really recommend that you listen to this song while you read this chapter**__**… **__**it**__**'**__**s how I intended it. This chapter**__**'**__**s also a little bit cheesy, thank you please to you please.**_

"So, you're SURE that you're happy with what you're wearing?" Miranda looked at Stevie nonchalantly before looking in the mirror again.

"Well, I was. Now you keep on asking me that!"

"No, you look lovely, you do," Stevie reassured. For some strange reason that Stevie couldn't fathom, Miranda had decided to go off on her own. Usually, Stevie wouldn't trust her to pick a dress for something like this (well, Miranda didn't know, but Stevie did!), because usually Miranda came dressed as a transvestite or losing all her clothes in the shop, but surprisingly, Miranda had done rather well.

She was dressed in a blue, almost purple dress, which came to just above her knees, and had paired with it a small silver necklace. Stevie smiled again at Miranda's success. Now, only if tonight would be a success. A knock at the door quickly forced both of them to spin around and pay attention. Miranda opened the door, to find it wasn't Mike, but a door to door salesman. She'd gotten ready in the new shop 'living quarters', rather than the apartment which Mike and her normally shared. Stevie had insisted that it was a better idea than getting ready at the apartment, despite the fact that Miranda had lived with Mike for quite a while now. She sent the salesman off quickly, as she most certainly was not interested in an exercise bike.

"Why can't Mike just arrive, I mean, I'm actually rather nervous… Everyone, you and Finn included, seems to be so excited and panicky about tonight. Now I've gone all panicky and nervous too, it's like being flappy but not being flappy!"

"I'm here now," Mike said, chuckling at Miranda's comment. He knew exactly how she felt, well, at least, he thought so - he was terrified. The last 6 months or so had all led up to this, and depending on how it went would either be the start or the end of everything.

"I should learn to close the door," Miranda said in exasperation, as she gave Mike a warm hug. He was all dressed up in a nice suit, with a fancy tie. "You look rather dressy!"

"Well," he said, "I thought it might be nice. You look, just…" Mike paused for a moment, making Miranda stop and wonder if Stevie had been right about how she looked. "Stunning." Her face immediately lit up with delight.

"Should we go?" Mike said, pointing outside the flat. Miranda nodded, and she headed down the stairs. Quickly, Stevie pulled Mike in. "What?"

"Make Heather proud." Stevie gave him a big thumbs up, then shut the door. Mike smiled weakly, then followed Miranda down the stairs.

_**The Flat**_

"I hope dinner was alright," Mike said, smiling nervously. In his opinion, the night had gone well so far, but he knew what was next in his plan, and he couldn't help but feel how hard his heart was pounding inside his chest.

"Alright?" Miranda laughed. "It was lovely, and you know, the fact that your oven didn't explode was a bonus!" Mike had decided upon a home cooked style salmon fillet, and despite his apparent lack of baking skills, had commissioned a bakery to help him create a tart specially for her.

"G-glad to hear it," he said, stuttering slightly, but still smiling. He took her hand gently and lead her through to the area where his piano sat, largely unplayed for the large couple of years. A couple of candles were laid out throughout the room, creating a serene ambience. He lead Miranda to sit down on the couch, and he sat down on the stool in front of the piano.

"You play piano?" Miranda asked in astonishment, as Mike gave a feeble nod.

"Didn't you wonder why I had a piano in my house if I didn't play?"

"That, caller, is a very good point. To be honest, I didn't quite think of that." Shakily, Mike arranged the sheet music as such that he could read it easily. He'd hoped that the song he'd pick would be able to say what he felt in an easier way than words alone, because he knew for sure he wouldn't be able to say them. His quivering hands pressed down on the keys and played the first chord progressions carefully, as he found himself smiling. However, the third chord he played clashed, and he realised he'd played something wrong.

"I'm so sorry, that was meant to be an A minor seven chord, and I only played an A minor -" Miranda shushed him and noticed for him to continue. He nodded slowly and began to sing.

'_Please forgive me,_

_If I act a little strange._

_For I know not what I do,_

_Feels like lightning running through my veins,_

_Every time I look at you,_

_Every time I look at you.__'_

With the previous incident forgotten, his normal voice was so much softer than usual, with more emotion than Miranda had ever heard in him before. She couldn't help but wonder how long he had worked on this, or if it was something he'd done out of the blue. She smiled and felt a blush creep up her cheeks at the thought that he might have planned this specifically for her. Perhaps Stevie knew about this, and that was why she suggested dressing up nicely.

'_Help me out here,_

_All my words are falling short,_

_And there's so much I want to say._

_Want to tell you just how good it feels,_

_When you look at me that way,_

_When you look at me that way.__'_

Was this his idea of a way to tell her how he felt? She listened carefully to the lyrics, and looked lightly over at him. His eyes were closed as the music came pouring from inside him, from his heart and his soul. Miranda had never really known him to be a musician, but apparently this was a hidden talent of his. A hidden talent she secretly wished she'd known about earlier.

'_Throw a stone and watch the ripples flow,_

_Moving out across the bay._

_Like a stone I fall into your eyes,_

_Deep into that mystery,_

_Deep into some mystery.__'_

It soon became apparent to her that small shivers were running down her spine. She knew that she'd sung for people at karaoke nights of the sort, but she'd never actually been sung to before. Gary wasn't really that kind of person… he'd done extremely special things for her, but normally that involved food, or something else. Maybe he'd play Billy Joel for her, but never had he actually played for her, as such. Definitely not Gary's type of thing, Miranda thought to herself.

'_I got half a mind to scream out loud,_

_I got half a mind to die._

_So I won't ever have to lose you girl,_

_Won't ever have to say goodbye._

_I won't ever have to lie,_

_Won't ever have to say goodbye.__'_

With this final verse, his fingers gently rested on the keys as he allowed the final chord to ring out gently. Much to Miranda's surprise, she found herself speechless and unsure of what to say next. Luckily, Mike had a plan, and was getting ready for the next step. He could feel the box in the inside of his pocket, and he placed his hand, checking it was there. He took in a deep breath as he got down on one knee. An almost inaudible gasp came from Miranda, who had been completely unaware of his plan. In some ways, Mike couldn't help but wonder how she hadn't known about it, with everything that had happened between the time he'd said he was going to propose, to now.

The truth was, Mike didn't want to lose Miranda again, and he didn't quite know what he'd do if she declined once more. "Please don't ever make me say goodbye again," he said shakily, as he took the box out of his pocket, and slowly opened it, revealing the gleaming ring inside.

Mike inhaled deeply, and paused as he prepared for what he was to say next.

_Here goes everything._

"Miranda, will you marry me?"


	23. Chapter 23 - 3 Seconds

**Chapter 23**

If Miranda was to tell you what her reaction was, she'd probably tell you that her jaw dropped to the floor. Which certainly wasn't an understatement. As well as that, her heart was pounding, her head felt strangely dizzy, and she was now aware of the fact that she was crying.

In the 3 seconds between the question and the response, she could see exactly what Mike was feeling. Anxiousness and worry… and she finally understood why. Why he'd been so jittery recently, and why she'd felt as if he'd been so secretive. Why Stevie, Finn and Mike always seemed as if they were up to something, because obviously, they were.

For a spilt second, Mike thought that he might have been rejected again, because he'd almost never seen Miranda cry. He couldn't remember when he had… apparently she had when he was in hospital, but of course, he hadn't been there to witness it, so he couldn't be certain it had actually happened. For a spilt second, Mike was positive that she was about to say no.

And for a spilt second, Miranda herself thought she might have said no. The pure shock, the fact that she never thought it would happen again, but it did? Hundreds of things were running through her head at a thousand miles an hour. What about Gary? What would he think if she said yes? What would he think if she said no? What would he think at all? What she wanted most desperately now was the ability to say yes, and tell Gary how excited she was, and for them to be back to the way they were. Best friends. Could she still make that happen? She was becoming more and more certain that she could save their friendship, but she was also certain that she loved, or was in love, with Mike. Decisions, decisions. She hoped, however, that in the end, with her decision, she'd be able to still have both.

"Yes," she whispered, not sure if it was even audible, but saying it regardless. Of course, Mike was quickly proven wrong in his theory. In some ways, he was shocked, and in others he wasn't. Her hands were quivering almost as much as Mike's were, as he slowly removed the ring from the box and carefully slipped it onto her finger. They looked at each other, somewhat in shock at what had just happened. Mike, that he'd had the courage to ask, and Miranda, that she'd had the courage to say yes. He then stood up and embraced her, him wrapping his arms around her waist, her wrapping her arms around his shoulders and neck.

Her heart was still racing as she pulled away a little until they were face to face. "I love you," he mouthed, cupping her face gently and kissing her ever so softly. He broke the kiss to smile shyly back at her, to which she replied with a certain, "I love you too," and a passionate kiss back. Both sitting back on the couch, they found each other laughing and wiping tears away.

"I don't know why I'm crying," she sniffled, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I never cry. Well, almost never. It's something to do with weddings, or relationships, I think. But I'm happy, I promise. They're good tears! I'm just glad I looked nice, you know."

"You always look nice," he said happily, taking her hand and admiring the ring closely. It suited her well, he thought. "You've made me the happiest man alive… Miranda Jackford." Did those words really just come out of his mouth? Was it really true? Perhaps it was a little too soon. "Sorry."

"No, don't be," she insisted, placing her hand on his. "It has a nice ring to it." A big smile crept across her face, and he looked up at him, and said, "I can't believe it."

Immediately, he looked surprised, and quickly replied by saying, "what? I'm sorry, was this all too much?"

"Again, no. I can't believe this is mine, and so are you."

"I can't either," Mike admitted. Miranda let out a sniffle, wiped an almost dry eye again, and took a deep breath in.

"This is so unlike me."

"This is so unlike us."

"Not that I'm minding this, in fact, I rather like it."

"Good to hear," Mike smiled, leaning in to kiss her again. This time, neither of them held back.

_**The Next Day **_

Miranda had woken up, albeit fairly slowly, to find herself extremely comfortable. _I don__'__t want to move yet. Do I have to move yet? _The only moving she decided was acceptable was carefully moving her hand to look at her lovely ring once more. _It__'__s gorgeous. And mine! The perfect combination! _Obviously she'd been slightly too excited in her thinking, because no sooner had she thought it, she felt Mike stir against her. She realised his arm still hadn't moved from being wrapped gently around her from last night.

To know that this could happen everyday, for as long as her early morning mind dared fathom, made her smile. And despite the fact that she was certain it was well into the negatives outside, she was so comfortably warm that she couldn't even think about the idea that there was a world outside this little bubble. To be able to feel how happy someone else was, was rare, but Miranda was fairly certain that she was doing it now.

It was moments like this that made her realise that people _could_ move on from things so heartbreaking, or seemingly impossible to recover from. She was living proof that it could happen. When she and Gary had first broken up, she'd never believed that she'd have been able to let go. Or, if he came running back, that she could resist taking him back. But now, she was also living proof that it was very possible indeed. And if she was totally honest with herself, she felt as if she preferred this. Which she most definitely did not expect to happen, ever.

"Good morning," he murmured softly, making her smile. When was the last time she'd been this happy? She couldn't exactly remember - well, she could - but she'd rather not remember it now. Her eyes slowly focused on the time, and she jolted as they finally read it. _9:30. _"What's wrong?"

"Aren't you going to be late for work?"

Mike shook his head. "I booked today off work," he explained, smiling. "And before you mention having to go to the shop for work, Stevie knew about this, so she already knows you won't be in today."

"Stevie knew about _this?_" Miranda thought in horror about Stevie knowing what happened behind closed doors - literally. _Shudder shudder shudder. No. That__'__s just__… __no. EUGH! _

"No, you idiot," Mike said affectionately. "She knew I was going to propose. I haven't told her the response yet though."

"That's a bit evil, I bet she's frantically pacing around the shop… We should probably send her a message." Miranda said, laughing. She was right.

Stevie had been in the shop early, waiting for Mike's text message, or something from Miranda, to find out what the response had been, however, she had received nothing from either of them. Did that mean that something bad had happened, and they didn't want to talk to anyone? Or had something good happened, and that's why they hadn't texted? Finn reassured her that whatever would happen, would happen, and she couldn't change it.

Mike nodded, and reached over to grab his phone. **All is well, we will talk to you later. - Mike. **"That'll calm her down," he grinned, placing his phone back on the bedside table.

"So, I have you to myself for the rest of the day?"

"If that's what you want," Mike replied, to which Miranda nodded and smiled, and pulled him for another kiss. At the moment, this was Miranda's definition of bliss, happiness and almost anything. Her mind didn't have a single bad thought in its entirety. And she didn't think it would for the whole entirety of the time she was with him. It was impossible to think negatively now. Completely impossible.

_**Later that day**__**…**_

"Stevie," Miranda called, knocking on the shop door and peeking in slowly. She took Mike's hand and slowly pulled him inside. Stevie popped out of the kitchen and quickly ran up to them both.

"What happened?!"

"Did you not get my text?" A shake of the head from Stevie. Miranda simply shot her left hand out, to which Stevie squealed with excitement. Stevie pointed at the ring, then at Miranda and Mike, then back at the ring.

"FIIIINNNNN!" she screamed. "FIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!"

He popped up behind her and immediately Stevie jumped with fright. "No need to yell, you know," he smirked, and looked at Miranda and Mike, who were grinning at each other coyly. "I'm assuming I'm congratulating, and not trying to convince Miranda as to why not marrying him would be a massive mistake?" A nod from all 3 of them. "Good, good."

"What did he sing?" Stevie asked curiously. Miranda looked over at Mike, then back at Stevie. While Stevie had been involved in the creative process of deciding what to do, but she hadn't found out the song that he was actually going to do.

"Please forgive me, but I think I'll keep that a secret for now," she replied happily. She knew Stevie wouldn't get the pun, and smiled over at Mike, who smirked slightly.

"Should we tell your mother?" Mike asked. Miranda tilted her head, thinking about whether that was the best idea, until she received a brusk tap on the shoulder.

"Tell me what?" Penny said in confusion. Miranda looked at Mike who gave a quick nod, while Stevie and Finn watched over in excitement.

"Well…"

"Oh Mike, I'm so sorry you felt as if you had to break up with her, I'll call Benji now."

"No!" Miranda snapped, then apologised.

"You don't need to call Benji," Mike explained, "because Miranda and I are engaged now." _It feels so strange saying that. It__'__s actually true. _Penny's eyes widened, and she almost fainted in happiness, only to be caught by Finn.

"There, there," he said, "don't want to die before your daughter's wedding, do you?" Penny shook her head. That certainly wasn't going to be missed.

_**To my wonderful loyal readers - thank you for sticking with me and reading for this long, and thank you for your sudden interest at the end of Chapter 22 - unfortunately (perhaps I should put it in the title) it is a Miracle fan fiction, simply because I think there is a lack of it in the world. I will start writing Mary, but I**__**'**__**m just not that good at it to be honest. I do hope that Mary shippers (or people who simply want Miranda and Gary to be friends again) stick around, because I do want you to keep reading. You**__**'**__**ll like it. I hope. If you were only here for Mary, I completely understand if you want to stop reading this fanfiction. I give you my approval now to go ahead and do so, if you want to. I**__**'**__**m just writing this fic because I like Miracle - the same reason any of you read or write Mary. **_

_**Please leave a review and let me know why you didn**__**'**__**t want to read anymore, or why you didn**__**'**__**t like the fan fiction - it**__**'**__**s good constructive criticsm. And if you liked certain parts, let me know too - gives me some incentive to write Mary fanfiction. I usually get about 12-50 visitors per chapter - I**__**'**__**m now expecting about 5. **_

_**Thanks for reading (up to this point),**_

_**Sofie x**_


	24. Chapter 24 - Mad Max

**Chapter 24 **

"Maaarpppleee?! I've forgotten what time the fitting is," Miranda said quickly. Mike was collecting his things to go to work, scooping up papers and notebooks, but quickly opened his laptop, and peered closely at the screen.

"4:30," he said. "I can't wait, even though I'm not the one getting fitted. You're going to look absolutely wonderful," Mike smiled, taking her hand.

"That is, as long it doesn't give me a chiffon based anaphylactic shock again!" Mike looked slightly confused, and Miranda realised she would have to explain. "One time, Tilly and Stinky suggested that I try on a wedding dress. It didn't end well. Imagine the fairy costume, but in white. And even bigger."

"Oh?"

"Oh yes. It was probably the strangest thing I have ever worn. Actually no, I take that back. But still! Oh, what if they don't have something that'll suit me? Do I have to wear white? It's such a limiting colour."

"Of course not," he reassured. "We'll just see what happens, and go with that. Hey, maybe you'll end up wearing a pink dress!"

"Unacceptable! I am not wearing a bright pink dress at my wedding. Definitely. Not."

"What a shame," Mike smirked, kissing her, before waving goodbye. Miranda sighed with a goofy grin and sat down. Today was the day that she was getting fitted for her wedding dress, and in all honesty, she was terrified. Fittings of any sort never seemed to go well for her - normally she ended up as a transvestite, losing all her clothes, or in something which looked like it was made for a cartoon.

"I think you'd look rather nice in pink," Stevie said rather curtly, before sitting down on the sofa next to Miranda, who jumped in terror.

"You have to stop sneaking in, my god, one day you'll kill me!"

"I'd be doing us all a favour," Stevie said, much to Miranda's dismay. She sat up, then continued. "So… dress fittings."

"So… how did you sneak in?"

"What type of dress do you think you want to wear?"

"What type of heart attack do you want to give me?"

"Ooooh, I'm sorry! I was just so excited!"

Miranda looked in confusion at Stevie. "Why aren't you getting ready for your wedding, isn't that soon?"

"It's a year away," she replied, "and yours is in 3 months. Point made." Miranda stood straight in resistance, then relaxed, and nodded in irritation. "So, what type of dress do you want?"

"I don't know… I don't look good in wedding dresses, you know that!"

"Well… figure something out!"

"If I could," she said through gritted teeth, "I would! Anyways, look, I agree with Mike. I'm just going to see how things go.

_**The Fitting**_

Stevie and Miranda arrived at the fitting appointment five minutes early, so decided that a look around the shop was a good idea. Several dresses caught Miranda's eye as she was walking around, in particular, one white dress, and one that was blue and white.

"Hello madam, do you need a hand? Perhaps your friend has a bridesmaid dress she is interested for you to try!" A store assistant stood uncomfortably close to Miranda, grinning stupidly.

"What? No!" Miranda raised an eyebrow. "I'm waiting for my fiancé, that's my friend who's helping ME. ME. It is ME who is getting the wedding dress. ME."

"Right," the woman said with a smug smile. "Let's see when your 'fiancé' arrives, shall we?" Miranda rolled her eyes, then returned to look at the rest of the dresses. _Oh well, aren__'__t these all lovely, with their small sizes__… __ugh!_

"Hi, sorry I'm late," Mike said, coming through the door quickly and giving Miranda a kiss on the cheek. "Have you seen anything that you think you like?"

"Oh hello lovely fiancé," Miranda said, emphasising every word in her sentence to the shop manager. "No, I was waiting for you to arrive." The shop manager pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

"You might want to start looking, it might take a while to do the fitting," the manager said, nodding sarcastically. Miranda just turned away and mimicked the shop manager, until the manager almost saw her.

"I saw this one," Miranda said, guiding Mike to where the white dress was hanging on a coat hanger. Mike gave an approving nod, and sat down as he waited for Miranda to come out and get changed. As he was waiting, a child from a couple in the store came and sat down next to him.

"Why are YOU here?" the child asked rather bluntly, to which Mike was taken rather aback, and just laughed slightly. Stevie overheard the child and began watching the conversation in the corner of her eye.

"Well, I'm getting married," Mike explained slowly to the young child. He couldn't have been much older than 3 or 4 years old, Mike thought to himself.

"Men don't wear dresses!"

"No, but my soon to be wife is in there, getting changed," he replied, smiling and pointing at the room which Miranda had disappeared into. "What's that you're drinking?" The child was drinking from a small fruit juice carton. _Probably not the best idea for a shop like this! _

"Oh, I see you've met Max! I'm so sorry, he must have wandered off from where we were looking," one of parents said apologetically. Mike had already brushed it off, and explained that Max hadn't really been bothering him. No sooner had he finished, Miranda had appeared out of the dressing room. She looked lovely, at least Mike thought so. Miranda was in a long white dress, which wasn't poofy, in large contrast to the last dress she tried on.

"What do you think?" Miranda said, giving a little twirl and turning around so that both Stevie and Mike could see it. They both thought it looked lovely, but Max had other ideas.

"I don't like it!" he said rather loudly, then threw his fruit carton onto Miranda. Miranda looked down then back up in shock. The previously white dress was now stained pink, and there was a highly likely possibility that it wouldn't come out.

"I am so sorry," said the mother, quickly hurrying Max and her partner out of the store. Miranda, Mike, and Stevie watched on in horror as the sales manager came out of the fitting room, looking up and down Miranda.

"Didn't Mike say you might end up wearing a pink dress?" Stevie laughed.

"How does that help?!"


	25. Chapter 25 - Perhaps

**Chapter 25 **

"Well, I guess that was an omen that it shouldn't be a white dress," Stevie said, as Mike inserted the key into the door and turned it.

"Perhaps, could also be proof that people called Max really are mad," Miranda added, sighing as she practically fell onto the sofa.

The chain of events that occurred after Max threw the fruit carton onto her were… interesting, to say the least. First, the shop manager laughed at Miranda, then became very serious and insisted that they find the child and make him pay for damages. The manager didn't quite seem to understand that this was a very young child - how was he meant to pay for an expensive wedding dress?

"Oh Miranda, wonderful, you're here," Penny said as she strode into the house. In one hand was a clipboard, in the other was her mobile phone. "I've booked the what-I-call engagement party for 6pm, tomorrow, at Wilson's."

"I didn't know we were having an engagement party," Mike said in surprise. If he was honest, he didn't quite know if he needed one. He was just happy that they were engaged at all. Miranda gritted her teeth, and through a forced smile replied, "oh, well, neither did I!"

"Mother, we do not need an engagement party! There's good reason why w-"

"Such fun!" _Don__'__t do this to me, mother!_

"You're not listeni-"

"Such fun!"

"We REALLY don't-"

Penny simply continued what she was doing. "Such fun. Such fun. Such fun, such fun, such fun!"

"She's hopeless!" Miranda said, exasperated with her mother's antics. She always embarrassed herself at parties, and she doubted this one would be any different. 

"You know what she's like," Stevie said, placing a hand on Miranda's shoulder. "Once she gets an idea in her head, she'll never let it go!"

"Let it go! Let it goooo!" Miranda immediately burst out singing. "Sorry!"

"Look, it'll be fine," Mike reassured, taking her hand and holding it in his. "If anything, we'll go, stay an hour, and then I don't know, Stevie can phone us, and tell us that the shops has flooded, or something like that. I'll say I have an urgent news report to do, and that you can't stay alone! It'll be fun," he said, waving a careless hand to show her just how unserious it would be.

_**Later at the party**__**…**_

"Go to the party, you said," Miranda whispered through a gritted smiled to Mike, as they entered to the applause of the restaurant. "It'll be fun, you said!"

"Well," Mike said, slightly in shock. "I wasn't quite expecting that!" Miranda and Mike had expected a small party - perhaps 30 or so guests that her mother had invited. However, there were over 100, most of which also apparently had no idea what was going on. Even the people that Miranda would have expected to have been invited, such as Stevie, Tilly, and Finn, hadn't. Obviously, it was more so that Penny could brag to Belinda.

"Now Miranda," Penny said quickly, "don't ruin this party. This years laugh, should you need it, God help us, is based on the song It's Raining Men, by The Weather Women. Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha, ha, ha ha ha ha - HAHA!"

"The Weather Girls, mum, they're called The Weather Girls!"

"Well, they look like women to me!"

"Ugh!" Miranda simply walked away.

While Mike went to sort out how his father had managed to turn up, someone who Miranda thought was a stranger approached her. "I'm so happy to hear about your engagement, you know! I've been waiting for this for absolute ages! When did Mike change his name?"

"Sorry, what do you mean change his name? He's always, been Mike, or Michael, I guess," Miranda replied, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Mike had never been someone different, had he?

The woman, who still hadn't revealed herself to Miranda, laughed. "From Gary to Mike, you silly goose!"

Miranda's eyes then widened and her jaw dropped slightly. "No, no, no, th-that's not Gary, that's Mike. Gary and I broke up over 9 months ago," she explained.

"Oooh, of course! This is the guy who came back from Africa for you, then you rejected… I remember now! So, wait, did you get back with him because you couldn't be with Gary? Oh, I'm sorry."

"No! You've got it all wrong, I didn't turn back to him because Gary and I spilt up, Mike and I bumped into each other, and I just… I don't know, I fell in love with him."

"Glad that you were able to clarify that," the woman said cheerily, walking away from Miranda, before stopping and turning her head. "Oh yes, I'm Alice, by the way!"

"Alice who?"

"Your mother's counsellor, of course!" Miranda just sighed in exasperation and waved an irritated goodbye. Why would her mother invite her counsellor to her engagement party? _Because she__'__s my mother, _Miranda thought. She quickly ran over to Mike, who was seemingly okay, despite the fact that his father had showed up without warning.

"You okay?" Mike asked, clearly able to tell Miranda was flustered.

"No, yes, maybe, possibly, likelihood of sixty percent? That's an economic forecast! What is with me and forecasts? Anyways, people don't know what is going on, someone thought you were Gary but had changed your name, I'm fairly certain Mum is going to put on a t-shirt to celebrate, and I'm already sick of everyone here!"

"Everyone?" Mike smirked.

"Well, almost. Not you, Marple"

"Look, we'll just text Stevie now-" Mike was interrupted by Penny, who was standing on a chair, tapping her glass. Her t-shirt read '_MY DAUGHTER IS FINALLY GETTING WHAT I CALL MARRIED!__' _and on the back, it read _'__the previous time was a false alarm!__'_

"Thank you all so much for coming," Penny said rather loudly. With pride in her voice, she added, "my daughter, Miranda, has finally had some sense knocked into her, and decided to get what I call married!"

"It is married! It's not just what you call married! I call it married, so does EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS ROOM," Miranda mumbled to herself with annoyance, then realising several people were looking at her, added, "is very lovely! Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha, ha, ha ha ha ha - HAHA!" She smiled embarrassingly, and nodded slightly.

"And no, it is happening this time," Penny continued, "it is not a drill!" Several cheers rung out in the room, and then the text tone of Mike's phone went off. He quickly checked, and had to stop himself from laughing.

"We have to go," he whispered, unable to contain his laughter.

"Well, yes, I know!" Miranda said. Obviously they had to leave, they'd agreed on that, Stevie would 'text' Mike, and then they'd make a run for it.

"No, we actually have to leave."

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Apparently Stevie and Finn were having a chair fighting competition, and they're actually stuck in the chairs. I just got a text from Tilly, with a picture!" Miranda peered over to Mike's phone, and immediately snorted with laughter. Stevie and Finn were sitting in wooden chairs, and were both quite stuck.

"Penny, I am so sorry to interrupt, but we have a slight problem back home which has to be dealt with," Mike said quickly. "But thank you everyone for coming, we really appreciate the… support."

"Bye!" Miranda yelled, quickly running out of the restaurant.

_**At the shop**__**…**_

"Right, let's see what's really going on here," Miranda said, opening the door, and her eyes widened as she saw what was really happening. Stevie and Finn weren't so much stuck in chairs, but had thrown a 'celebration which isn't really a celebration' party, as stated by the banner in the shop.

"Surprise!" Stevie, Tilly, and Finn yelled, throwing confetti in the air. "It's a party, but it's also not a party. It's like an anti party!" Stevie explained. Miranda smiled, and gave Stevie a massive hug, until she squealed slightly and Miranda let go. "We were actually invited to the party, but thought this might be a good thing to come back to."

"Did you know about this?" Miranda asked Mike, who shook his head. "Thank you," she said to everyone. Tilly was sitting down, and got up to say hello, as she hadn't seen Miranda in a while. It was easy to see that she was expecting a baby - surely it couldn't be long now, Miranda thought.

"You look so healthy!" Miranda said. She was, however, secretly hoping that Tilly wouldn't ask her to be her birthing partner, or anything like that. The last time that happened, she ended up reading Mein Kampf to children.

"It's all the babymin," Tilly said excitedly. "It's fantasticimissmous! Kong, Mike, since you are now both fiancés, do you two think you'll have children?"

Miranda and Mike both smiled and said "perhaps". Considering that they were completely unaware that they were both going to say the same thing, the timing was remarkable, if Miranda did say so herself. The only thing she was worried about, was whether or not she'd actually cope as a mother - what type of mother would she be? She was glad that for the time being she didn't have to worry about that, and simply worry about her own mother, and if Penny could even cope attending the wedding without fainting.

"Enough of that, let's anti-party!"

_**Author**__**'**__**s Note: Wow, guys, I am completely astonished at the amount of people who are still reading. I appreciate your support so much since I really enjoy writing this story and hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoy writing it. **_

_**Sofie x**_


	26. Chapter 26 - Let Them Eat Cake

**Chapter 26**

"So… are we going to have cake?"

"Of course there should be cake!" Miranda was horrified to hear that someone thought about not having cake at a wedding. _Even the notion! _"What's a wedding, without cake?"

Mike just laughed. "A wedding, without any cake."

"Haha, so clever Mr News Reporter," Miranda said sarcastically. It was 1 month until the wedding, and for the last fifteen minutes, they had been trying to discuss whether it was better to go for the typical wedding cake, or go for something more contemporary, since their wedding wasn't going to be that traditional anyways.

"I've got to head off back to work now, but I love you, and I'll see you this evening, Quirky - perhaps we can figure out what dessert we want then!"

"Love you, see you later," she called. "Now, invitations. STEVIE!" Immediately, the blonde haired woman sprinted down the stairs of the shops living quarters.

"Yes, caller?"

"Invitations, Mike's already decided who from his family he wants coming, except he can't figure out whether or not to invite his father who thinks I am slightly insane."

"Right," Stevie said. "Continue."

"I don't know who to invite, I want to invite Gary to prove we're still friends, but I feel as if that could end badly, very badly." Stevie nodded. "Perhaps I could invite Rose, and tell her to bring someone."

"She could invite someone else!"

"She doesn't have her father, no family in the UK except for her mother, who doesn't like her very much, she's probably going to bring Gary!"

"Good point… and you know, I'm not saying this is going to happen, but what if something went wrong, you know?" She motioned for Stevie to continue, so she did. "What if Gary, I don't know, said something at the forever hold your peace part?"

"You know, I have to trust him, I mean, I'm not going to lie, I do miss his friendship."

"And how is Mike going to feel?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. It'll be alright," Miranda said, throwing her hand about, and _pfffting _Stevie. At least, she hoped things would be.

_**Later that day**__**…**_

"So, we are having cake?"

"Yes," Mike laughed. "Let them eat cake! Quite literally, because we will be serving them cake."

"And if they don't want it," Miranda said, "I will eat the cake. Because cake should not be wasted. Anyways, um, invitations… how big is it even going to be?"

"Oh, not that big," Mike reassured. "I was thinking just family and friends, you know. And not extended family, or all the school friends… just important people." He took both her hands gently and smiled. "So we can focus on us, since it's our day."

"Sounds wonderful! What do you mean by family? Are you inviting Valerie?"

Immediately Mike's face drooped. "I feel as if I have to, you know, because he's my dad. He wanted to meet with us, tomorrow night. Something about apologising."

"Is he going to make me apologise for you proposing to me?"

"No," Mike laughed nervously. "He said he was going to apologise for the dinner party. I wasn't meant to tell you that so… don't tell him I told you."

"Okay," Miranda sighed. "But if something goes wrong, I am calling Stevie, and she is going to bail me out, okay?"

"Oh well, if things go well, perhaps she won't have to!"

"Perhaps you might be right," she smiled. _Perhaps. _It was that word again, the word which they'd both said when Tilly had asked if they wanted children. The fact that they'd said it at the same time was almost scary, as if they'd read each other's mind, without even knowing they'd done so. The truth was, is that Miranda did want to be a mother, she'd just never thought it could happen with anyone but Gary. That persistent thought was starting to change, however. She shook the thoughts out of her head, as quickly as they'd come around. That could wait until later.

_**Mike**__**'**__**s apartment, the next day**_

"Do I look alright?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Well, the last time I met your father, I had a soap stain on my dress, and ended up ruining the whole evening. He thought we were dysfunctional!"

"You didn't ruin the whole evening," Mike insisted. "And you look lovely, I'd tell you if you didn't. I promise."

"Right, okay then."

"He should be here any minute now." Almost like clockwork, the door bell rang, and Mike grinned at his precision. "I think I must be psychic." Miranda stood up, and straightened out her dress, then straightened it out again. _You look fine! _

"Hello Miranda," Valerie said, shaking her hand. "How are you?"

"I-I'm well thank you, Mr Jackford, uh, Valerie, sorry," she stammered, smiling anxiously. _Good start__… __Was that a good start? I didn__'__t make a joke about his name so it must be good, mustn__'__t it?_

"Right," he said, sitting down at the table. Mike decanted the wine as Valerie and Miranda began to talk. "I do want to apologise for my behaviour at the dinner party, for it was rather… interesting."

"I apologise for having a crepe suzette fall on your head," Miranda said. "Per- I should have cleaned that up before you came. Sorry. Sorry," she said, waving a hand about, hoping that would make her seem a little less anxious. It didn't work.

"Right, well, this here is our starter," Mike said, placing a dish with a metal cover on the table. _It__'__s not a terrine, is it?! _Miranda was almost correct - it wasn't a terrine, but rather a smoked salmon salad.

Two hours later, and things still seemed to be going well, at least in Miranda's head. She hadn't said anything which had offended Valerie, and she hadn't said anything which had embarrassed Mike yet either. So far, so good. At least that was, until Valerie brought up the question that seemed to be on many people's lips at the moment.

"Forgive me for asking, and forget that I've asked previously, but are you two thinking of having children, sometime soon?" Miranda looked wide eyed at Mike. What was with everyone all of a sudden asking this question?

"Urm, perhaps, but you know, we haven't really decided yet," Mike said quickly. Miranda sent him a look of thanks and returned to her piece of cake.

"This is the cake we're having for the wedding," she explained, dodging the subject. "What do you think of the flavour?"

"It's a bit… chocolatey, for vanilla cake."

"It is chocolate."

"Oh. Right."


	27. Chapter 27 - I Do

**Chapter 27**

_**1 month later**__**…**_

"Stevie, oh, I don't know if I'm ready for this!"

"What now?" the petite girl came out to find Miranda lying on the floor with the beanbag on top of her. "And why are you beanbagging? Oh, this isn't about the fact your wedding is tomorrow, is it?"

"It's not about that," Miranda whimpered, standing up. "I invited Gary, and I'm afraid that he'll speak in the forever hold your peace bit, or he won't come at all, then crash the reception or something. I mean, it's not like him, but I still feel apprehensive, you know?"

"I know," Stevie said, rubbing her shoulder. "But aren't you excited, or happy about the fact that YOUR wedding is tomorrow?"

"I'm not happy," Miranda admitted, "I'm ecstatic!" Stevie grinned in relief. What if Miranda hadn't have been happy? "I'm so excited that if I think about it, I think I shall explode with said excitement. Which in reality couldn't happen, but you know what I mean!"

"Yes, yes, I know," Stevie reassured. "Don't you think Mike must be nervous?" Miranda looked at Stevie, then nodded. To say that he wasn't would be an understatement.

_**Mike**__**'**__**s Apartment**_

Mike was pacing frantically across the apartment, refusing to sit down. Finn quickly got up and attempted to get him to sit back down, but it was as good as nothing.

"What are you so worried about?" Finn asked honestly, hoping he would get a proper answer this time. "I mean, I know it's your wedding, but there's nothing to be scared of."

"My father and Gary are both going to be there, that's what I'm scared about."

"Look, just, I don't know - let it be. What will be will be," Finn said. "Oh god. I just quoted two songs, one after the other. It's a mashup! Turning into Miranda and Stevie now, and going to shut up."

"Right."

_**The next day**__**…**_

"Miranda, I don't know what to say!"

"Well, just tell me how I look!" Stevie quickly looked up and down her, her jaw wide open.

"Honestly," Stevie began, "you look absolutely beautiful. You really do."

"I do?"

"Save those words for later," Stevie laughed. "I thought you couldn't find a dress you liked!"

"Well," Miranda sighed. "I found this one." She smiled slightly, and looked in the mirror again. Her dress was blue, and came down to her mid knee. The way it was cut was perfect for her, and she couldn't have been happier.

"Miranda," said Charles, poking his head through the door. "It's time to go." She smiled, and Stevie quickly made her way to where she was supposed to be. Miranda took Charles arm, and they prepared themselves to walk down the aisle.

"I don't know if I ever expecting I'd be doing this," Charles whispered. "And if I did, I certainly didn't think it would be with Mike."

"Me neither," Miranda said happily, unable to stop her grinning as she spotted Mike at the altar, her mother sitting in the front row, and Gary and Rose sitting close too. It seemed to be contagious, for no one in the room was unable to stop smiling. The walk down the aisle seemed to take forever, as if everything that had led up to this single moment was running through her head all at once. She arrived at the altar and turned to face Mike. He was in a suit, not much different to what he usually wore, except this one was more formal, and that in his front pocket was a single, red rose.

"Hello Mr Jackford," she breathed.

"Hello Ms Hart," he mouthed back.

"Not for much longer, caller," she whispered, smiling.

"You're right," he mumbled.

The rest of the wedding went as weddings do - the vows - of course, there were the usual ones, but Miranda and Mike had both come up with their own. One of Miranda's consisted of promising to not judge Mike on his fear of bees (or the fact that her nickname for him was Marple), and one of Mike's was promising to seldom bring up the Spanx incident.

"If anybody does not think that these two should not be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Silence. Miranda felt herself smile. She'd been so worried about this one moment, that something would go drastically wrong. Perhaps things would turn out okay.

"Good, then let's continue! Miranda, do you take Mike to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Mike, do you take Miranda to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"I've waited too long this moment," he whispered. And then he did. It was a wonderful, incredible kiss, like nothing she'd ever experienced before. It was a kiss of immediacy, as if they'd waited their whole lives for this. Cheering surrounded them, much of it which came from Penny. And once she'd pulled away, and opened her eyes, she could she Gary in the front row, standing up with Rose, clapping and cheering loudly. Was it really him? She could she everyone smiling, and couldn't help but realise that she and Mike were smiling too.


End file.
